The Causal Theory
by NetoBerlin
Summary: Semua sebab dan akibat dari hal yang terjadi disekeliling kita disebut dengan teori kausal. Padahal hanya berawal dari kata tanya mengapa. Dan Itu juga berlaku pada hubungan Yifan dan Yixing yang mengejutkan. BOOM! / Wu Yifan x Zhang Yixing / KrisLay, KrAy, FanXing / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Judul:**

 **The** _ **Causal Theory**_

 _ **.**_

 **Pemeran:**

 **Wu Yifan x Zhang Yixing**

.

.

Yifan sudah sering terkejut karena beberapa hal. Tidak hanya mengenai, kenaikan jabatannya yang dipindahkan ke perusahaan pusat. Ia nekat mendaftar ke perusahaan helm. Iya, helm. Meski orang – orang pikir perusahaan helm hanya perusahaan kecil. Yifan kira tidak juga. Dan sekarang, Yifan juga bertemu dengan teman sekelasnya yang terlihat baik-baik. Namun ternyata ia diberitakan keluar dari sekolah karena menghamili seorang gadis. Namamya Zhang Yixing. Apa Yifan percaya? Tentu saja tidak. Gila! Mereka dulu masih kelas 2 SMP.

"Kau Zhang Yixing?" Tanya Yifan begitu saja.

Pria yang tengah menghisap rokoknya langsung menatap Yifan dengan terkejut. Pria itu rupanya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum pelan.

"Wu Yifan ya?" Tanyanya sebagai balasan sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu kau bekerja di perusahaan ini juga." Ucap Yixing saat keduanya berjabat tangan.

"Dan sekarang dia akan menjadi ketua timmu." Ucap seseorang dari belakang punggung Yixing. Yifan dengan jelas mendengar suara decak kesal Yixing. Kalo tidak salah, itu Suho. "Sudah berapa kali aku ingatkan untuk tidak merokok di dalam ruangan termasuk juga di lorong!" Seru Suho sambil berjalan dengan cepat.

Bukan hanya itu, bahkan Suho mengangkat tangannya untuk menggeplak kepala Yixing dari belakang. Hanya sayang, Yixing langsung menundukkan kepalanya hingga geplakan itu malah berakhir di wajah Yifan.

"Eh?" Gumam Suho dengan terkejut. Dan pada saat Suho menatap kebawah. Suho malah mendapatkan semburan asap rokok dari Yixing. "Heh! Bangsat!"

Yixing tentu saja langsung berlari menuju lift yang kebetulan terbuka, sebelum membuang puntung rokoknya tepat di tempat sampah. Suho tentu mengejar namun, terlambat. Wajar Suho murka. Si Yixing itu malah meninggalakan asap berbentuk donat sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu lift.

"Wow.." hanya itu reaksi Yifan sambil menatap asap donat buatan Yixing.

"Selamat kau akan menghadapi anak buah macam itu."

"Seharusnya kau meminta maaf padaku karena sudah memukul wajahku."

"Hehe.."

Yifan sebenarnya ditugaskan untuk menggantikan posisi Suho. Sedangkan Suho di tugaskan ke cabang perusahaan yang ada di negara kelahirannya. Yifan merupakan salah satu dari tiga ketua tim yang berada di dalam divisi produksi. Tepatnya tim desain.

"Yang paling muda bernama Sehun, dia orang yang pendiam, jangan mengharapkan terlalu banyak adanya inisiatif dalam pekerjaan darinya," ucapan Suho yang mengartika bawa Sehun termasuk staff yang lebih suka di dikte. "Yang satunya lagi Chen, dia kebalikan dari Sehun, jangan coba-coba untuk mendiktenya."

"Dan satu lagi Yixing?"

"Yup!" Seru Suho dengan bersemangat. Yifan sampai bingung sendiri melihatnya, tadi Suho bukannya marah pada Yixing. "Dia anak buah yang sangat diandalkan." Ucap Joonmyeon dengan bersemangat. "Dulu dia ada di divisi pemasaran."

"Hmm.."

"Kau tau kenapa perusahaan kita bisa meroket di india?" Tanya Suho tiba-tiba. "Itu berkata analisis Yixing." jelas Suho dengan bersemangat.

Divisi pemasaran pernah mengirim tiga orang untuk menganalisis pasar helm di India. Dua orang staff mengatakan jika kemungkinan pasar di India sangat kecil, karena kebanyakan pengemudi motor di India lebih banyak yang tidak mengenakan helm. Hanya Yixing yang mengatakan India merupakan ladang emas, karena perusahaannya bisa menjadi perusahaan pertama yang mengenalkan helm sebagai aksesoris tidak hanya sebagai alat keamanan.

"Dan.. BOOM! tahun 2013 pemerintah India mengeluarkan kebijakan bahwa setiap pengendara motor harus bersumpah untuk mengenakan helm."

Yifan tersenyum kecil. Saat sesi pengenalan begitu sangat singkat. Tapi saat jam kantor selesai. Seruan seseorang membuat Yifan hampir terjungkal dari kursinya.

"Ayo kita rayakan!" Itu seruan Chen. "Tadi jam kantor sih, jadi tidak bisa mengobrol bebas."

Yifan tentu mengiyakan dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. Yifan rasa ia bisa bekerjasama dengan mereka bertiga. Kuncinya hanya satu, berteman baik. Baru saja beberapa gelas Chen dan Sehun sudah tumbang begitu saja.

"Waktu SMP, kenapa kau pindah sekolah?" Tanya Yifan yang membuay Yixing mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Banyak gosip yang beredar."

"Misalnya?"

"Kau menghamili seorang gadis."

Suara tawa Yixing pecah begitu saja padahal Yifan sudah berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung perasaan Yixing. Jadi Yifan rasa gosip itu salah besar.

"Ibuku seorang koruptor," ucap Yixing dengan tenang. "Dia dihukum mati, kau tahu sendirikan orang China itu macam apa."

Yifan tanpa sadar mengangguk.

"Aku dan ayahku memilih untuk hijrah ke Korea Selatan."

Yifan mengigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. Oh, ia tidak tahu bahwa kepindahan Yixing bahkan sama parahnya dengan rumor yang beredar. Ia jadi merasa sedikit bersalah karena mengungkit - ungkit masa lalu. Meskipun Yifan juga pindah ke Korea Selatan saat menginjak bangki di SMA.

"Jadi kalau ketua sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Yixing tiba-tiba. "Aku ingin dengar rahasiamu."

Yifan langsung meminum beernya yang tinggal seperempat dengan sekali tegak. Yixing tertawa terbahak melihat Yifan yang tengah gusar sendiri.

"Aku gay."

Itu Yifan yang mengatakannya. Dan yang tersedak minumannya sendiri itu Yixing. Sepertinya itu kesalahan terbesar Yifan karena membuat Yixing terus-terusan meminum gelas beernya. Dan terlambat saat Yifan akan menghentikan Yixing. Yifan sampai bingung sendiri mengapa segala hal yanh berguhubungan dengan Yixing selalu terasa cepat, dan reaksi disekelilingnya terasa begitu terlambat. Si Yixing ini tiba-tiba beranjak berdiri. Karena mabuk, Yifan sudah siap-siap menyangga tubuh Yixing yang tumbang.

Tapi Yixing malah mendorong tubuh Yifan dan keluar dari tempat minum begitu saja. Yifan karena merasa bertanggung jawab mengikuti Yixing yang keluar melewati pintu utama. Namun Yifan terkejut setengah mati, saat Yixing tumbang seseorang sudah menangkap tubuh Yixing dengan sigap.

"Cha.. chanyeol?" Tanya Yifan dengan terkejut.

Chanyeol itu mantan kekasihnya waktu SMA. Meski hanya sebulan, tetap saja Chanyeol pernah jadi sejarah dalam hidupnya.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Yixing sambil memegang kepalanya dengan pelan. Tubuhnya masih disangga oleh Chanyeol yang tampak menatap Yifan dengan terkejut.

"Dia mantanku." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Hah?" Keluh Yixing dengan nada memelas. "Huuuek!" Dan berakhir dengan sebuah muntahan besar.

Entah kenapa Yifan merasa Yixing tengah mengejek keduanya dengan sebuahan muntahan yang menjijikan.

"Apa dia kekasihmu?" Tanya Yifan pelan dengan bahasa Korea.

Gimana lagi, Chanyeol memutuskannya tiba-tiba. Dengan alasan aneh lalu menghilang begitu saja. Entah kenapa, Yifan jadi sedikit kesal melihat cara Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Yixing yang tumbang.

"Dia keluarga baruku Fan."

Dan ucapan Chanyeol membuat Yifan sedikit tersentak kaget. Oh! Kalau dari umur sepertinya Chanyeol adik Yixing. Untuk kesekian kalinya Yifan merasa ia salah mengatakan sesuatu.

Yifan harus meminta maaf secara pribadi pada Yixing.

 **.**

 **.**

Kesempatan itu tidak Yifan sia-siakan. Yifan menemukan Yixing tengah menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di balkon. Tentu saja sambil menikmati rokoknya yang memgeluarkan aroma menyengat.

"Maafkan aku.." gumam Yifan sambil mengusap tengkuknya dengan pelan.

"Buat apa?"

"Sepertinya ucapanku tidak terlalu enak kemarin."

"Hmm.. tidak.. aku yang salah.. kemarin aku terlalu kaget hingga minum terlalu banyak."

"Untung kau menghubungi Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak menghubunginya," ucap Yixing dengan pelan. "Ya.. meski pun aku bilang, jika aku akan pulang terlambat untuk merayakan acara selamat datang untuk ketua tim baruku," entah kenapa Yixing tertawa tiba-tiba. "Mungkin Chanyeol datang karena punya firasat buruk."

Yifan tidak tahu kalau saudara tiri juga bisa punya ikatan batin sebesar itu.

"Hmm.. hubunganmu dan Chanyeol," ucap Yixing tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana bisa kalian bertemu, seingatku dia menjadi bagian keluargaku dan pindah ke China saat dia kelas 2 SMA."

"Dulu waktu SMA aku juga pindah ke Korea Selatan." Jawab Yifan. "Ini cerita yang sangat panjang, memangnya kau mau dengar?" Tanya Yifan dengan nada enggan.

"Jam istirahat kita 1 jam lagi, dan aku bisa mendengar ceritamu di cafetaria."

"Oh! Aku seolah mendengar seseorang memintaku untuk mentraktirnya."

Yixing sontak menyengirkan kuda mendengarnya. Oke, Yifan tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Dulu sebelum saat Yifan di SMA Korea Selatan. Tepatnya saat ia duduk diawal semester kelas 3. Ia sudah tinggal dua tahun di Canada. Ia terpaksa pindah ke Canada, karena ia diusir oleh ayahnya sendiri. Dengan alasan.. tentu saja karena Yifan mengaku dirinya sendiri adalah seorang gay. Karena ia anak satu-satunya, ibunya jadi begitu sangat menyayanginya. Kedua orang tuanya bercerai.

Ibunya menikah lagi dan Yifan rasa ia tidak mau mengganggu kehidupan baru ibunya yang pernah ia rusak dulu. Jadi Yifan pindah ke Korea Selatan dan bertemu dengan teman senasib Chanyeol. Adik kelasnya yang kedapatan juga seorang gay dari situs pertemanan di forum internet bernamakan NCONG.

Yifan tertarik dan rasa ketertarikan itu membuat Yifan berani untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol. Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan. Saat semester pertama berakhir. Berakhir juga hubungan mereka. Tepat satu bulan. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghilang, tidak benar-benar menghilang hanya menghindar karena keduanya tetap bertemu di lingkungan sekolah. Dan puncaknya di semester akhir, saat ia lulus dan Chanyeol naik kelas. Di Chanyeol ini sudah diberitakan pindah ke luar negri.

"Apa itu hubungan romantis?" Tanya Yixing tiba-tiba. "Atau sebatas partner sex?"

Yifan tertawa dengan nada miris. Kenapa gay selalu disangkut pautkan dengan hubungan sex anal?

"Kami tidak pernah melakukannya," ucap Yifan dengan nada muram. "Sentuhan fisik kami hanya berupa pegangan tangan, berpelukan atau ciuman."

"Pantas saja dia meninggalkanmu." Ucap Yixing sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Kau tahu, Chanyeol itu sedikit masokis."

"HAH?!" seru Yifan dengan nada menggelegar.

Yang Yifan tahu masokis itu semacam orang yang menikmati sex dengan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Yifan rasa Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Mendesah karena rasa sakit itu rasanya sedikit meresahkan. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan adalah Yixing yang seolah tahu semua hal tentang Chanyeol. Padahal mereka hanyalah saudara tiri.

"Padahal kalian hanya saudara tiri tapi kok bisa sampai sebegitunya?"

"Saudara?" Tanya Yixing dengan bingung.

"Chanyeol itu adik tirimu kan?"

"Bukan." Elak Yixing.

Yifan tanpa sadar tertawa sinis. Rupanya macam cerita fiksi pada umumnya. Memang ada saudara yang tidak menerima saudara tirinya sendiri. Apa Yixing serendah itu, oh, mungkin karena Chanyeol itu gay sekaligus masokis. Makannya Yixing enggan mengakui status Chanyeol di keluarganya.

Yifan sudah memikirkan banyak kemungkinan. Tapi saat Yixing tertawa karena tatapan tajam Yifan. Itu membuat Yifan sedikit bingung.

"Kau salah paham," gumam Yixing dengan pelan. "Chanyeol itu bukan adik tiriku," kekeuh Yixing yang membuat Yifan memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Dia ayah tiriku."

BOOM!

Yifan rasa otaknya meledak begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ITU IDENYA MBA BER SUMPAH!**

 **.**

 **Sengaja dibuat singkat dulu, karena kita mau liat ada yang tertarik atau gak sama fanfic ini. Hahaha**

 **.**

 **ITU IDE LAKNATNYA MBA BEEEER!**

 **DEMINYAH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lanjut masbro dan mbasistah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semoga suka dan selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang akhir pekan, jadi Yixing bisa sarapan bersama keluarganya. Yixing jadi sedikit bersalah pada Chanyeol. Ia membeberkan semuanya pada Yifan. Benar-benar semuanya tanpa disaring. Soalnya Yifan duluan yang membeberkan rahasia dirinya sendiri.

"Aku kaget kau bisa jadi anak buah Yifan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng dihadapan Yixing.

"Siapa Yifan?" Tanya ayah Yixing dengan penasaran.

"Kakak kelas."  
"Mantannya Chanyeol."

Jawabannya memang berbarengan tapi tidak kompak sama sekali. Tentu saja ayahnya Yixing yang memang sedikit posesif itu tampak menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Mantan ayah.. mantan," ucap Yixing sambil menepuk punggung tangan ayahnya yang tampak kesal. "Mereka hanya berhubungan sebulan dan sebatas berciuman."

"Tahu dari mana?!" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

"Yifan yang bilang." Jawab Yixing dengan lurusnya.

"Kau bilang Chanyeol itu siapamu?" Tanya ayahnya sambil tersenyum miring.

"Ayah tiriku." Masih dengan nada dan ekspresi lurusnya.

"Argh! Yixing!" Erang Chanyeol dengan frustasi.

Sedangkan ayahnya malah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menjitak kepala Yixing.

"Anak bodoh!" Seru ayahnya.

"Apa? Apa? Apa salahku?" Tanya Yixing dengan bingung.

"Ah! Anakmu itu!" Celetuk Chanyeol yang membuat sang ayah malah tertawa makin menggelegar.

"Kau harusnya berterimakasih, karena Yixing aku tidak jadi menghukummu."

"Stop! Jangan katakan kata itu!" Erang Yixing sambil menutup telinganya. "Setiap mendengar kata hukuman, aku selalu membayangkan hal yang mengerikan terjadi pada Chanyeol."

Jangan membayangkan ayahnya itu bertubuh tambun. Ayahnya sangat menjaga tubuhnya, hingga kekar macam itu. Kulitnya bahkan sedikit kecoklatan entah karena sering panas-panasan atau sudah dari lahir. Tinggi ayahnya sedikit diatas Chanyeol. Jadi mereka pantas-pantas saja kalau disandingkan. Kadang orang-orang mengira ayahnya itu kakak Yixing. Mungkin karena Yixing memiliki gen lebih banyak dari ibunya yang cantik dan putih bersih dari oada ayahnya yang sedikit sangar.

"Tapi dia menikmatinya." Celetuk ayahnya tiba-tiba yang malah membuat Yixing menjerit dengan lantang.

"HENTIKAN AYAH!"

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan bilang ayahnya dan Chanyeol terpengaruh dengan novel _Fifty Shades of Grey_. Hah! Yang benar saja. Yixing bahkan mengira si penulisnya menulis novel macam itu karena melihat langsung adegan ranjang ayahnya dan Chanyeol.

"Ceritakan semuanya." Ucap Yifan yang membuat Yixing mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Aku pernah sakit hati karena ayah tirimu loh!" Ucap Yifan sambil tersenyum pelan.

Yixing tidak tahan mendapatkan senyuman Yifan yang seperti itu. Bukan, Yixing tidak terpesona karena senyuman Yifan. Tapi Yifan itu sejenis orang baik yang membuat orang suka tidak enak menolak permintaannya. Err... intinya Yifan berhasil membuat mulut Yixing dengan lancar bercerita layaknya ember bocor.

"Aku harus bersimpuh di hadapan Chanyeol!" Erang Yixing sambil menjabak rambutnya sendiri. "Jangan berikan senyuman macam itu!" Erang Yixing dengan kesal.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat mereka tiba di Negara gingseng merah, ayahnya harus memulai dari nol untuk merintis karirnya. Yixing juga sama. Ia jadi harus meninggalkan hobinya agar tidak menyusahkan ayahnya. Alhasil, Ayahnya berubah menjadi mudah frustasi dan tertekan. Itu wajar, dan Yixing juga mengerti. Namun saat ia duduk di pertengahan kelas 3 SMA, ia mendapati ayahnya tak sefrustasi dulu dengan tutur kata yang tak terlalu kasar dan keras. Yixing berkesimpulan ayahnya menemukan cara untuk mengendalikan rasa frustasinya.

"Ini Park Yulli dan anaknya Park Chanyeol," ucap Ayahnya dengan kalem. "Ayah akan menikah dengannya."

Yixing hanya menggangguk meski heran. Kenapa ayahnya harus menikah di negara yang amat jauh macam Jerman. Saking jauhnya Yixing sampai tidak bisa ikut. Tapi yang lebih herannya, ayahnya menikah dengan wanita cantik yang baik hati. Namun menggantungkan dirinya dengan kursi roda. Katanya wanita itu pengidap kangker darah.

Park Yulli merupakan wanita yang cukup pendiam. Yixing bahkan sedikit kagum dengan saudara tirinya yang bisa merawat ibunya sendirian. Berbeda dengan Yulli, Chanyeol merupakan pria yang lebih ekspresif. Yang selalu menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya. Meski Yixing selalu keheranan melihat luka di tubuh Chanyeol.

"Luka?" Tanya Yifan dengan heran.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat banyaknya luka sayatan di punggungnya," jelas Yixing dengan pelan. "Kadang aku melihat kulitnya lecet sampai terkelupas di pergelangan kaki dan tangan."

Yixing meringis saat Yifan menatapnya dengan tajam. Ketua timnya ini termasuk orang yang baik dan kalem. Berbanding terbalik dengan Suho yang cerewet dan banyak maunya. Jadi kalo Yifan melotot tentu saja sedikit membuat Yixing mengkerut.

Yixing saat itu tidak berani bertanya. Lagi pula setiap pulang sekolah Chanyeol tidak pernah kedapatan pulang terlambat, babak belur atau basah kuyup. Beberapa temannya kadang juga datang berkunjung. Tidak ada yang janggal dengan dunia sekolah Chanyeol, meski Chanyeol harus berusaha dengan susah payah mempelajari bahasa China. Ah, ya.. saat Yixing lulus SMA. Ayahnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampung halaman.

 **.  
.**

Sudah satu tahun mereka bersama. Chanyeol sudah lulus SMA dan melanjutkan kuliah ditempat berbeda dan jurusan berbeda dengan Yixing. Chanyeol musik sedangkan Yixing manajemen.

"Tumben sudah pulang," ucap ibu tirinya dengan heran. Yixing hanya menyengir kuda hingga membuat ibunya itu menatapnya dengan curiga. "Kau bolos berapa mata kuliah hari ini?"

"Satu." Jawab Yixing sambil tertawa pelan. Ibunya itu mencubit pelan pinggangnya dengan pelan. "Chanyeol sudah pulang ya?"

"Sudah, dia ada di kamar."

Yixing hanya mengangguk dan menaiki anak tangga. Kamarnya tepat berada di sebelah kamar Chanyeol. Tapi suara aneh dari kamar Chanyeol membuat Yixing penasaran setengah mati. Saat Yixing membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol, itulah saat bencana kedua dirumahnya terjadi.

Ia melihat chanyeol duduk diatas lantai dengan tubuh yang telanjang bulat. Kedua tangan dan kaki Chanyeol terikat dalam satu ikatan. Chanyeol juga menggunakan kalung terbuat dari kulit dengan rantai yang menjuntai. Tapi yang membuat Yixing terejut adalah Chayeol tengah mengulum penis pria. Sialnya, Yixing datang disaat penis pria itu mengeluarkan sperma yang mengenai sebagian wajah Chanyeol.

Dan pria itu adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Apa reaksimu?" Tanya Yifan dengan wajah prihatin.

"Muntah." keluh Yixing yang merasa tubuhnya terkena sengatan listrik. Peristiwa itu masih melekat di otaknya. "Muntahan besar sampai badanku lemas."

Diam-diam, Yifan jadi tersinggung. Dulu saat ia mengatakan dirinya sebagai mantan Chanyeol. Yixing juga langsung muntah hebat. Meski kemungkinan besar karena terlalu banyak minum.

Kembali ke cerita masa lalu Yixing. Berkat peristiwa itu Yixing kabur dari rumah. Ia melarikan diri ke rumah temannya yang bekerja sebagai pedagang tofu. Namanya Xiumin. Berbulan-bulan ia kabur. Yixing bahkan tidak terusik saat ibunya dikabarkan koma. Hingga akhirnya berita tentang ibu tirinya yang siuman dari koma, bukan hanya itu saja, saat wanita itu bangun nama pertama yang ia sebutkan bukan nama anaknya maupun suaminya. Tapi Yixing. Alasan itu yang sukses membuat Yixing mau bertemu dengan kelurganya kembali.

"Menyingkir!" Hardik Yixing saat menemukan ayahnya hendak menghampirinya.

Ia tidak sudi menatap ayahnya. Dan ia pun tak punya keberanian untuk menatap Chanyeol. Selama ini luka yang Chanyeol dapatkan berasal dari ayahnya. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol masih mau bersama ayahnya hingga sekarang?

Bukan, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mendebatkan hal itu. Ia masih harus menemui ibu tirinya yang malang. Ibu tirinya masih cantik meski semakin terlihat kurus. Yixing menatap miris kabel-kabel yang menancap disekujur tubuhnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Yixing tidak memgunjungnya selama koma bukan karena tidak peduki tapi ia merasa tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan ibunya Chanyeol. Karena Ayahnya sudah memperlakukan Chanyeol seperti binatang!

"Jangan benci ayahmu," ucap ibu tirinya itu dengan pelan. "Kau seharusnya membenci kami."

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Yixing dengar dari mulut wanita renta itu. Tapi Yixing hanya bisa menunduk karena rasa malu dan rasa bersalah yang menumpuk. Apakah wanita ini tahu apa yang dilakukan ayahnya pada anak satu-satunya itu?

"Bukan aku yang menikah dengan ayahmu tapi anakku."

Penjelasan itu cukup membuat Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya. Selama ini, ia suka bagaimana wanita ini mencium keningnya, kening Chanyeol dan kening ayahnya setiap pagi. Ayahnya selalu mengecup tangan wanita ini. Dan wanita ini selalu membelai wajah ayahnya. Ternyata kontak fisik itu bukan bentuk kasih sayang antara suami istri tapi anak dan ibu. Rasanya kepala Yixing akan meledak.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Tanya Yixing dengan rahang mengeras.

"Satu setengah tahun." Jawab wanita itu dengan pelan.

Kepala Yixing serasa meledak seketika. Yixing berusaha keras untuk tidak marah jadi air matanya yang mewakili semuanya. Hebat, sudah selama itu ia dibohongi oleh keluarganya sendiri.

"Ini salahku, ini keegoisanku, aku ingin melihat anakku bahagia."

Wanita itu mencoba menggapai tubuh Yixing. Namun Yixing hanya diam meski ibunya berhasil menggapai dan meremas lengan kemejanya dengan tangan bergetar. Padahal Yixing menyukai keluarga barunya. Ia tak mau percaya dengan semua ini.

Tapi, rasa bersalah Yixing semakin membucat saja. Hingga Yixing hanya bisa menggenggam tangan ibunya itu. Tangisannya semakin pecah saat wanita yang ia anggap pengganti ibunya itu mengecup telapak tangannya dengan tidak memperlakukan Chanyeol seperti yang ibunya lakukan pada Yixing. Ayahnya memang bejat.

"Kau mau memaafkan aku kan?" Tanya wanita tiba-tiba dengan nafas sesak, berbarengan dengan suara nyaring dari alarm alat yang menacap di tubuhnya. Sontak hal itu membuat Yixing panik.

Secara serempak semua perawat dan beberapa dokter sudah mengelilingi ranjang wanita itu. Salah satu perawat meminta Yixing untuk keluar. Tapi ibunya masih menggenggam tangan Yixing dengan erat. Keadaannya benar-benar kacau hingga seorang perawat harus mendorong keras tubuh Yixing untuk keluar.

"Jangan dorong anakku!" Teriakan wanita itu membuat semua orang terperanjat. "Tolong maafkan ibu.." ucap wanita itu masih dengan isakan tangis dan suara alat yang terus memekik.

Yixing menyerah, ia lebih baik keluar. Beberapa perawat mencoba menenangkan wanita yang nafasnya terdengar putus-putus. Tapi wanita itu masih berusaha menggapai Yixing.

"Maafkan aku.. aku bukan ibu yang baik."

Serasa disambar petir, Yixing langsung mendorong perawat yang menghalanginya dan menggapai tangan ringkih itu.

"Tidak, jangan katakana itu.. Ibu tidak salah," ucap Yixing dengan pelan meski suaranya bergetar. Yixing tidak suka ini dan ia kesal karena hanya bisa menangis. Dan wanita itu pun tampak terlihat semakin bergetar karena tangisan dan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. "Aku tidak marah, aku tidak mungkin bisa marah pada ibu," ucap Yixing dengan tarikan nafas tertahan. Yixing tahu dan sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. "Jadi ibu tenang saja."

Yifan kira Yixing akan menangis. Refleks, Yifan sontak menawarkan tisu. Tapi Yixing malah menyalakan rokoknya.

"Itu kedua kalinya aku menyaksikan seorang ibu yang tengah meregang nyawanya tepat dihadapanku." Kekeh Yixing dengan pelan, padahal tidak ada yang lucu sama sekali.

"Apa setelah itu kau berbaikan dengan ayahmu dan Chanyeol?"

"Yang benar saja," keluh Yixing dengan pelan. "Hubungan kami semakin buruk."

Setelah pemakaman ibu ah~ nenek tirinya itu. Yixing menolak mentah-mentah ajakan ayahnya untuk tinggal bersama. Ia tidak mau. Bahkan Yixing sampai terkejut ia bisa bertahan hidup di luar dan menyelesaikan kuliahnya. meski biayan kuliahnya memang dibayar ayahnya tapi biaya hidupnya ia tanggung sendiri dengan berjualan tofu bersama Xiumin.

Tapi beberapa hari sebelum acara kelulusannya ia dikejutkan dengan keputusan yang akan ayahnya lakukan.

"Untuk pertamakalinya dalam hidupku, aku menghajar ayahku sendiri."

Ucapan Yixing tentu membuat Yifan terperangah. Karena meski ia di usir oleh ayahnya, Yifan tidak mungkin berpikir untuk menghajar ayahnya sendiri.

"Kau gila.. apa pun masalah kau tidak boleh.."

"Karena ini bukan lagi tentang kenikmatan seksualitas dengan rasa sakit," bantah Yixing dengan nada kesal. "Ini sudah jelas-jelas kekerasan."

Saat itu Yixing seolah diberikan gambaran pasca koma almarhumah yang pura-pura menjadi ibu tirinya dulu dalam wujud pria. Dan pria itu Chanyeol. Jelas ayahnya sudah menyiksa Chanyeol luar dan dalam. Dan kemarahan Yixing semakin memuncak saat ayahnya berkata.

"Kami akan berpisah," Yixing terus mengamati Chanyeol yang tampak ringkih. "Aku lebih memilih kehilanga dia dari pada anakku satu-satunya."

Yixing saat itu tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya sama sekali. Ayahnya sampai terjungkal dari kursinya dengan suara yang amat keras.

"Jadi ayah hanya menggunakan Chanyeol untuk memuaskan nafus ayah yang menyimpang saja?!" Tanya Yixing dengan murka. "Apa kau memang tidak punya hati?!"

"Cukup Yixing!" Tegur Chanyeol sambil menahan tubuh Yixing yang memberontak.

"Kau masih punya aku ayah!" Tegas Yixing dengan gusar. "Sedangkan Chanyeol? Yang dia miliki cuman ayah, dan sekarang ayah ingin membuangnya."

"Tapi.. kau.."

Yixing langsung menarik lengan Chanyeol yang tubuhnya bahkan lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau mau kemana, Xing?" Tanya sang ayah dengan bingung.

"Rumah sakit!" Seru Yixing dengan kesal.

"Tapi aku tidak sakit." Tolak Chanyeol dengan nada heran.

"Aku akan meminta dokter untuk menginfus seluruh badanmu," ucap Yixing dengan tajam. "Agar kau sadar! Kau sedang menghancurkan dirimu sendiri!" jelas Yixing dengan susah payah. Rasanya Yixing ingin menangis melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang ringkih.

"Aku pikir kau membenciku." Gumam Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tidak membencimu aku hanya kebingungan menghadapi kalian.."

 **.  
.**

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu Yixing yang tampak melamun. "Dari tadi handphonemu berdering."

"Dari siapa?"

"Ketua tim, Wu Yifan." Baca Chanyeol sambil mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran.

"Biarkan saja," keluh Yixing dengan malas. "Ini hari libur."

"Mungkin ini sangat penting, sampai.. eh, mati.." Chanyeol masih menatap handphone Yixing. Tapi saat Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya, Yixing sudah tidak ada. "Bah! Yixing menghilang!"

"Ini hari libur bos!" Geram Yixing melalui handphonenya yang lain. "Kau tahu dari mana nomer ini?!"

Sontak saja Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yifan ternyata sampai punya nomer handphone pribadi Yixing. Itu kan nomer handphone khusus keluarga, kata Yixing.

Setelah perdebatan panjang lebar. Setidaknya itu yang Chanyeol lihat. Akhirnya Yixing langsung bergegas membawa beberapa berkas dan entahlah yang dimasukkan ke dalam ransel.

"Aku naik taxi saja," ucap Yixing saat Chanyeol menyodorkan kunci mobil. "Bilang pada ayah jangan lakukan hal macam-macam kecuali di ruang pribadi kalian."

Chanyeol langsung memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Kau akan makan malam dirumah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Jangan lupa makan malam kalau begitu," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengantar kepergian Yixing yang rusuh. Chanyeol jadi kebawa _riweuh_ melihatnya.

Yixing sudah siap dan hendak membuka pintu. Tapi tiba-tiba Yixing membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Chanyeol. Yixing berjalan mundur sambil membuka pintunya dan berkata.

"Chanyeol."

"Ya?"

"Aku rasa, kau memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi ayah rumah tangga."

Perkiraan Yixing benar. Chanyeol langsung melempar kunci mobil yang sejak tadi ia genggam. Sayang Yixing sudah menghilang dari balik pintu sambil tertawa setan. Posisi Chanyeol itu serba salah. Ia memang menikah dengan ayah Yixing tapi ia sendiri lebih muda satu tahun dari Yixing.

"Akh!" Seru tertahan Chanyeol tiba-tiba, saat menemukan seseorang mengigit perpotongan lehernya tanpa permisi. Chanyeol tahu siapa pelakunya.

Tapi Chanyeol sedang kesal, jadi ia langsung menginjak kaki sang pelaku dengan keras. Suara teriakan itu hanya membuat Chanyeol berkata.

"Awas!" Sungut Chanyeol dengan kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau harus membayar liburan berhargaku!" Seru Yixing dengan kesal sambil membuka laptopnya dengan kesal. "Dan kenapa kita harus mengerjakannya di apartemenmu?"

"Soalnya Sehun mengirim dokumennya lewat pos," ucap Yifan dengan menghela nafas. "Kau tahu sendiri, Sehun orangnya lebih suka sketsa langsung dari pada di aplikasi komputer."

"Kan ada _scanner_!" Keluh Yixing dengan nada heran. "Trus tinggal di email."

Yifan baru sadar, Sehun kan orangnya begitu. Nurut-nurut saja. Yifannya juga lupa kalau teknologi sudah semakin canggih. Jadi Yifan hanya tertawa pelan saat Yixing mencibir.

Namanya juga bekerja, dan mereka kembali disibukkan ke dalam penyeleksian desain yang sebenarnya sudah dikerjakan sebagian oleh Chen. Tapi itu dia, Chen itu suka seenaknya. Meski untuk masalah paduan warna paling ahli.

"Apa ini?!" Teriak Yixing dengan heboh. "Ini Chen pasti sengaja!" Ucap Yixing sambil terawa terbahak-bahak.

Yifan yang tengah mengerjakan pekerjaan lain langsung menatap Yixing dengan heran.

"Pantat di helm dong bos!" Seru Yixing sambil menunjukkan gambar buatan Chen.

Yifan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Meski sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Itu apaan, ada memar merah di pantat kanannya?" Tanya Yifan dengan nada heran.

"Kebayang gak bos kalau di pakai Chen?" Tanya Yixing tiba-tiba dan Yifan langsung membayangkannya. "Mungkin nanti kalau berhenti, akan ada orang yang menggeplak helm pantatnya sambil bilang pantatmu sexy."

Yifan tidak bisa tidak tertawa melihat Yixing tertawa sampai terbahak-bahak macam itu. namun tiba-tiba..

"Akh boss! Aku minta rugi untuk waktu liburku!" Seru Yixing yang kumat lagi hingga Yifan sakit kepala. Lagi pula si Yixing ini kenapa selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan bos.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Cuman makanan?"

"Kau boleh memilih yang mahal."

"Oke! Pizza!"

"Pizza memangnya mahal?" ejek Yifan.

"Sushi, dim sum, bebek pek.."

Buagh!

Itu suara bantal sofa yang tepat mengenai wajah Yixing. Tumben Yixing kena timpukan.

"Kau tahu yang disebut dengan tahu diri?" Tanya Yifan dengan jengkel.

"Ya sudah pizza saja! Pesan yang paling mahal!" Ucap Yixing dengan nada bossynya.

Ini salah Yifan. Jadi untuk kali ini Yifan rela mengikuti alur bossy Yixing. Asalkan pekerjaan mereka selesai hari ini juga.

Yifan masih harus memeriksa beberapa dokumen. Tapi Yixing terus merengek. Belum lagi suara hujan lebat menjadi backsound buruk apartemennya. Lapar lah.. lama lah.. sampai kepala Yifan serasa mau meledak. Sampai akhirnya suara bel menyelamatkan keadaan mereka.

"Ambil pizzamu!"

"Uangnya?" Tanya Yixing sambil mengadahkan tangannya.

"Tsk, buka dulu pintunya!" Titah Yifan sambil beranjak menuju kamar. Dompetnya ada di kamar kebetulan.

Yixing sudah bersemangat untuk menyambut pizzanya. Hingga tanpa ragu ia membuka pintunya dengan cepat. Tapi..

"Eeuu.."

Dikepala Yixing langsung memutar lagu _JooYoung feat Superbee_ yang berjudul _Wet_.

 _Wet.. wet.. I need an umbrella._

 _._

"Siapa kau?" Tanya pria dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Belum lagi dengan tatapannya yang tajam hingga membuat Yixing menutup rapat mulutnya. Bingung.

"Aku.."

"Berapa katanya Xing?" Tanya Yifan yang membuat Yixing menoleh.

"Bos.." gumam Yixing dengan bingung. Hingga membuat Yifan menghampiri Yixing.

"Kena.. loh! Luhan?!"

Dan adegan terduga itu terjadi. Si pria basah kuyup yang bernama Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh Yifan. Meninggalkan Yixing yang hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung. Meski sudah diprediksi tetap saja Yixing lumayan kaget. Bosnya itu punya pacar ternyata.

Yixing serba salah saat melihatnya. Mau keluar hujan, mau masuk takut mengganggu.

"Permisi! Pizza!"

Yixing merasa tertolong tapi uangnya. Yifan ternyata diam-diam melambaikan dompetnya dari balik punggung Luhan yang sepertinya menangis. Sontak Yixing berlari kecil untuk mengambil dompet dan memberikannya dengan cepat pada pengirim pizza. Kenapa harus cepat? Karena sedang ada pertunjukan teletubbies disini. Mending kalau perempuan dan laki-laki. Kalau dua-duanya laki-laki kan rada gimanaaa.. gitu.

Saat Yixing membawa pizza, rupanya adegan itu sudah selesai. Dan meninggalakan Yifan yang meminta dompetnya kembali.

"Kekasihmu kemana?" Tanya Yixing sambil menyerahkan dompet Yifan.

"Ganti baju." Jawab Yifan pelan.

Yifan tidak membantah kalau itu bukan kekasihnya. Berarti Luhan itu 100% kekasih Yifan. Saat Yixing baru selesai membereskan meja dari berkas-berkas. Mejanya harus bersih agar Yixing bisa menikmati pizzanya. Sayang, handphonenya berbunyi. Yixing menatap handphonenya pelan sebelum berlari kecil ke arah beranda sambil mengambil sebungkus rokok dengan asal. Yixing punya firasat aka nada perbincangan yang cukup panjang sepertinya.

Yifan sekilas melihat nama yang menelfon. _Daddy's Queen_. Hah? Pangerannya ayah? Chanyeol? Yifan diam-diam menghampiri Yixing yang tengah menerima telfon dengan mulut mengapit rokok. Dan tangan mencari sesuatu.

Yifan datang sambil menyalakan pematiknya. Dan benar saja, yixing sejak tadi mencari benda untuk menyalakan rokoknya. Yifan penasaran jadi memilih untuk merokok tepat di samping Yixing.

"Aku belum dikasih makan malam," adu Yixing sambil melirik Yifan yang sontak melotot. "Kau memang pendamping ayahku yang sangat perhatian." Goda yixing pada orang yang disebrang handphonenya. "Aku tidak kurus!" Elak Yixing dengan ketus.

Yixing langsung memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendapatkan ceramah tentang gizi. Banyangkan saja diceramahi dengan suara bass Chanyeol macam apa. Loh, pendamping ayahnya kan memang Chanyeol.

"Aku maunya begitu, ada pacar bosku disini," bisik Yixing pelan. "Tapi sekarang hujan," keluh Yixing sambil menatap Yifan yang masuk ke dalam untuk menghampiri kekasihnya. "Jemput aku saja bagaiamana? Ayolah ayah~"

Yixing suka bermanja-manja pada Chanyeol. Dulu sih sebelum ketauan, Yixing mana mungkin berprilaku macam ini. Mungkin efek dari Yixing yang kadang memanggilnya ayah membuat sikap Chanyeol sedikit berubah. Seolah Yixing juga merupakan anaknya. Padahal Yixing lebih tua dari Chanyeol.

Setelah acara bujuk membujuk itu selesai, Yixing mau tidak mau berkenalan dengan kekasih Yifan. Yang.. yah.. lumayan judes padanya. Yixing kan hanya pegawai yang bekerja di hari libur karena kecerobohan Yifan. Aduh~ mana Yixing lapar setengah mati pula. Tapi untungnya Chanyeol datang dalam waktu setengah jam.

"Ini bawa." Ucap Yifan sambil menyodorkan pizzanya.

"Oke, terimakasih bos."

"Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih."

Yixing hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum sopan. Tadinya mau mencibir. Tapi Yixing mendapatkan tatapan laser nan tajam dari Luhan. Tanpa ba bi bu Yixing langsung mengabil langkah seribu. Padahal Yifan baru saja mau menawarkan payung.

Jelas, di mobil Yixing diomeli habis-habisan oleh Chanyeol. Tapi berkat Luhan, Yixing malah terus-terusan menatap Chanyeol. Kalau dipikir-pikir Chanyeol juga punya aura flower boys meski tidak sepekat Luhan. Bedanya suara Chanyeol itu ngebass dan besar mukan main. Sebenarnya Yixing sudah sangat penasaran. Kira-kira ayahnya bisa menyukai Chanyeol karena apa ya?

"Bagaimana ceritanya kau dan ayahku bisa bertemu?" Tanya Yixing tiba-tiba yang membuat Chanyeol menggigit bibir atasnya.

Chanyeol tahu yixing pasti akan bertanya tapi apa harus saat ia tengah menyetir. Chanyeol langsung menatap Yixing saat mobilnya berhenti karena lampu merah. Ternyata Yixing juga terus menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Nanti kalau kita sampai rumah." Ucap Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"Aku makin penasaran."

Ucapan Yixing saat itu langsung membuat Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Aku akan memberikanmu pengantar cerita," ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Yixing menatapnya dengan lekat. "Aku bertemu dengan ayahmu saat aku hampir menghabisi diriku sendiri."

"Hah?"

"Dan saat itu juga ayahmu menghentikan niatku dengan cara yang mengerikan."

"Apa?"

"Dia me..."

 **.**

 **.  
TBC**

 **.**

Hahahahaha  
 **Nistaaaaaa!  
** Oke, sebelum menghujat, saya mau nanya.

 **Kira-kira dalam pikiran kalian siapa ayahnya Yixing?**

Wohoho  
 **.**

 **.  
** Tah sok! Mangga (read. Silahkan)  
Mau menghujat atau apa pun. Silahkan tulis di kolom review


	3. Chapter 3

**Broh! Ngebut nih..**

 **Chanyeolnya juga jadi uke..**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca dan semoga suka**

 **.**

Yixing langsung menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan terperangah. Oh! Sial! Ayahnya memang gila. Otot doang yang digedein, otaknya enggak.

"Kalian melakukannya dimana?!" Ulang Yixing dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

Yixing dan Chanyeol tengah duduk bersila di ranjang Yixing. Kadang akan ada anak yang bertanya bagaimana orang tuanya bisa bertemu, termasuk Yixing. Tapi yang ini serasa ada yang janggal.

"Di atap rumah sakit." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Malam-malam?" Yixing terperangah. "Gak dingin?"

"Mana kepikiran," keluh Chanyeol sambil menoyor kepala Yixing.

Dan si Yixing ini malah guling-guling di kasur sambil mengerang frustasi. Mungkin dia kaget ternyata ayahnya memang bejat. Chanyeol jaga hanya menatap Yixing yang berguling-guling sambil memangku dagunya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Harusnya kan Chanyeol yang guling-guling karena mengingat peristiwa tak menyenangkan.

"Aneh ya?" Tanya Chanyeol yang mulai pusing dengan aksi guling-guling Yixing.

"Iya, aneh.." gumam Yixing yang akhirnya menghentikan aksi tidak petingnya. Yixing masih tiduran sambil mendongak karena posisi Chanyeol ada di dekat kepalanya. "Ayahku sudah memperkosamu dan kau malah jatuh cinta pada ayahku."

"Hah! Jangankan kau! Aku saja masih bingung." Sambung Chanyeol dengan suara berat andalannya.

Namun obrolan mereka terputus karena seseorang yang terus mengedor kamar Yixing dengan brutal. Sengaja Yixing kunci kamarnya supaya tidak ada seseorang yang masuk dengan seenaknya. Terutama pria tak bermoral macam salah satu penghuni rumah. Sang Ayah.

"Yixing! Kalian ngapain?!" Serunya dengan nada murka masih sambil menggedor pintu dengan pola kacau. "Chanyeol punya ayah!"

Yixing meringis mendengarnya sedangkan Chanyeol malah menjambak rambut dengan nada frustasi. Tuhan~ ayahnya memang memalukan.

 **.**

 **.**

Kita panggil saja dia Tuan Zhang atau Zhang. Si Zhang alias ayahnya Yixing itu memang bekerja sebagai pembuat obat. Dia tentu bekerja di salah satu perusahaan farmasi dan hal itu yang membuatnya kenal dengan beberapa dokter. Kalau Yixing nyentrik salahkan saja ayahnya itu. Dulu si tuan Zhang ini suka sekali minum-minum beer kadang sampai mabuk di atap rumah sakit.

Saat Zhang tengah meminum beernya yang entah keberapa. Seorang pria dengan rambut sedikit ikal tampak berdiri ditempat yang sedikit ekstrim. Di dorong dikit pasti langsung jatuh. Tapi tinggi rumah sakit ini tidak seberapa, paling hanya patah tulang. Ide iseng itu datang. Si tuan Zhang yang sedikit mabuk itu malah mendorong tubuh pria yang masih memakai seragam.

Oh! Tuan Zhang tidak setega itu hingga menjatuhkannya, tangannya yang lain melingkar di perut siswa itu untuk menariknya menjauh dari tepi atap. Siswa itu tidak menjerit tapi sontak meremas tangan yang memeluk perutnya dengan tangan bergetar. Wajahnya bahkan berubah pias seolah darah kabur dari kepalanya.

"Masih mau bunuh diri?" Tanya pria setengah mabuk itu dengen berbisik. Masih dengan tangan merengkuh tubuh Chanyeol dari belakang. Sekilas tadi ia bisa melihat name tage yang tersemat diseragamnya. Park Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol masih saja diam. Akhirnya pria itu menjambak rambut Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol mendongak dan si Zhang ini malah menggigit pelan leher Chanyeol dengan kesal. "Kau mau lari dari apa?"

Yixing menganga mendengar cerita Chanyeol. Selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah di pukul bahkan dijambak atau digigit oleh ayahnya. Memang ayahnya itu keturunan vampir, pake gigit-gigit segala pula. Kalau dijewer pernah.

"Iya, tapi kan dulu kau yang menghajar ayahmu sendiri."

Yixing langsung cengengesan dan kembali mendapatkan toyoran di kepalanya.

Seingat Chanyeol. Itu merupakan ingatan tergila dalam hidupnya. Ia diperkosa atau tepatnya disodomi oleh seorang pria mabuk. Parahnya pria itu tidak puas hanya di atas atap rumah sakit. Pria itu menyeret tubuhnya untuk mengikuti pria mabuk yang bisa menipulasi diri agar tidak terlihat mabuk ke sebuah motel dekat rumah sakit. Tamparan pukulan dan cambukan. Itu memang menyakitkan. Tapi memang Chanyeol yang memohon untuk dihukum.

"Rasa bersalah itu menumpuk menjadi satu," gumam Chanyeol sambil menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku sadar jika aku yang meminta seorang pria yang tengah mabuk untuk memukulku," Chanyeol mengerti Yixing tidak akan mengerti dengan maksudnya. "Tapi setelah peristiwa itu terjadi ayahmu selalu mengejarku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk meminta maaf," kali ini ayahnya yang menjawab dari balik pintu. Kamarnya memang tidak kedap suara dan rupanya si ayahnya itu memilih diam untuk menguping. "Kau tahu Yixing, sejak dulu aku merasa aku lahir untuk menyukai pria juga."

"Bagaimana dengan ibu?" Jujur Yixing sedikit sakit hati mendengarnya. Meski ayah dan ibunya selalu bertengkar tapi kan ia lahir karena mereka sempat melakukan hal macam berpelukan berciuman dan apalah itu..

"Dia wanita yang aku sayangi." Ucap ayahnya dengan pelan. "Sama seperti aku yang menyayangimu."

Yixing sontak membulatkan mata dan mulutnya. Ayahnya itu kasar dan mendengar kata-kata macam itu malah membuatnya hampir meledakkan tawanya. Soalnya Yixing beneran merinding saat mendengar kata 'sayang' keluar dari mulut ayahnya sendiri. Tapi Yixing yang terkikik malah membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Sebenarnya tertawa pelan tapi suaranya terlalu ngebas.

"Chanyeol kau tertawa?" Tanya si Zhang itu dengan nada lumayan kelam. "Mau dihukum?"

Chanyeol langsung membulatkan matanya tidak terima, tapi Chanyeol tidak berani protes. Dan tawa Yixing pecah saat Chanyeol dengan kesal memarahi Yixing tanpa suara.

Chanyeol seperti dikirimkan seorang penyelamat meski dengan cara yang mengesankan. Mengesankan untuk membuat Chanyeol menghajar balik ayah Yixing.

"Kau tahu, saat itu aku masih berpacaran dengan Yifan," bisik Chanyeol dengan hati-hati agar tidak terdengar oleh si pria yang tengah menguping dan tentu saja Yixing membulatkan matanya dengan terkejut. "Karena itu juga aku meninggalkannya."

Juga.. ya~ juga.. karena alasannya tidak sesederhana itu.

Ibunya pengidap kanker darah. Anaknya seorang gay. Dan suaminya merupakan pria yang keras dan selalu mematuhi norma masyarakat. Tahu anaknya seorang gay, yang disalahkan adalah ibunya yang malang. Sampai akhirnya mereka bercerai. Beruntung Chanyeol memiliki Yifan. Tapi bukan berarti Yifan tahu segala hal tentang dirinya. Titik nadir dari segala masalahnya adalah saat ibunya dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Ayahnya tentu membantu pengobatan ibu. Tapi hal itu juga yang membuatnya seperti orang gila yang dungu. Ia tidak becus mengurus ibunya sendiri.

Dan saat dia ingin menyerah, Chanyeol langsung diberi hukuman dengan diperkosa oleh pria mabuk. Tapi mungkin juga ia hanya dikirimi penyelamat dengan cara berbeda. Karena lambat laun ia malah menyukai pria pemabuk itu.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau menyukai ayahku?" Tanya yixing dengan heran.

"Rahasia." ucap Chanyeol dengan kalem.

Ya.. gimana menjelaskannya, ketertarikan mereka berawal dari sex, pertemuan mereka selalu berhubungan dengan sex. Bahkan si Zhang itu melamarnya setelah melakukan sex. Apa mereka bersama karena sex? Chanyeol rasa tidak sesederhana dan sekacau itu.

"Tapi aku percaya dengan hukum karma." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Maksudnya?"

"Apa yang dia lakukan padaku akan terjadi juga padanya."

 **.**

 **.**

Tahu tidak istilah ucapan orang tua adalah do'a. Chanyeol itu menikah dengan ayahnya. Jadi sederhananya Chanyeol itu sudah jelas menjadi orang tua Yixing. Dan istilah karma bisa saja diterima oleh keturunan pelakunya hingga turunan ke tujuh. Keturunan si Zhang itu kan Yixing.

Intinya Yixing sedang dalam situasi dimana karma itu tengah menghampirinya. Ia terjebak di dalam ruang terkunci bersama pria mabuk, bedanya ini Yifan bukan pria yang memiliki anak. Biang keladinya Chen. Si pria berwajah menyebalkan itu mengajak Yifan untuk minum di kedai terdekat mumpung besok libur. Karena ia melihat Yifan begitu sangat mendung. Dan saat Yifan mabuk berat, Chen malah menyerahkan ketua timnya itu pada Yixing. Dengan alasan kalau Yixing tahu alamat apartemen Yifan plus menggunakan mobil sedangkan dia motor. Brengsek kan?

Yifan gila! Karena seperti video gay yang tidak sengaja Yixing lihat. Yifan merusak kemeja milik Yixing dengan cara brutal. Yixing telanjang dada, untung bukan telanjang bulat. Yang telanjang bulat malah Yifan. Maaf saja meski orang tuanya gay. Yixing bukan gay dia masih suka buah dada dan vagina bukan penis.

Yifan memenjarakan tubuhnya dengan cara primitif. Yixing hanya bisa bersandar ditembok dan terjebak diantara kedua tangan Yifan. Parahnya Yifan sekarang tengah melumat bibirnya. Dan agar Yixing mau membuka mulutnya. Yifan dengan kasar menjambak rambut Yixing.

Ini masih belum seberapa.

Yixing mulai panik meski kagum dengan tehnik ciuman Yifan yang membuatnya sesak nafas. Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk terkagum-kagum. Karena tangan dingin Yifan sudah menelusuri dadanya dengan lembut. Sebelum tangan laknat itu hinggap dibalik celananya. Yixing dengan sekuat tenaga memberikan tendangan lutut tepat di perut Yifan.

Sontak Yifan rubuh dengan suara memgerang kesakitan.

"Mana kuncinya?!" Erang Yixing saat menemukan kunci kamar Yifan yang terkunci.

Bosnya itu gila. Masa sempat-sempatnya membuang kunci kamarnya sendiri ke sembarangan arah. Yixing sibuk mencari kunci. Yixing mengabrak abrik laci Yifan berharap ada kunci cadangan. Sedangkan Yifan..

..jelas, Yifan sibuk menerkam Yixing. Dan berhasil. Yifan langsung menengkurapkan dan menindih tubuh Yixing diatas lantai yang dingin. Yixing meronta tapi Yifan dengan mudahnya menarik celana hitam milik Yixing.

Erangan, desahan, jeritan, umpatan dan kemarahan. Bercampur baur. Meninggalkan Yifan yang tertidur lelap dan Yixing yang babak belur. Meski sempat melakukannya di lantai. Mereka juga melakukannya di kasur. Ini hal yang pertama kali Yixing rasakan. Jadi saat penis Yifan menancap di pantatnya. Tenaganya terkuras habis hanya untuk berteriak dan menahan rasa sakit.

"Bajingan sialan!" Keluh Yixing dengan nada kesal dan pasrah. Matanya sampai berair saking sakitnya.

Rasa lelahnya lebih besar dibandingkan rasa sakit. Hingga akhirnya Yixing bisa jatuh tertidur.

Ini mimpi terburuk semasa hidupnya. Ia terus diperlihatkan bagaimana ibu kandungnya mati tertembak tanpa penutup mata. Pemerintah saat itu benar-benar gila hingga menanamkan ingatan mengerikan itu pada Yixing. Tidak kalah buruknya adalah kematian seorang wanita yang ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri, setelah wanita itu meminta maaf karena menjadi ibu yang buruk. Dan kacaunya ia juga diperlihatkan dalam mimpinya saat ia melihat Chanyeol mengulum penis ayahnya, hingga ia memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Tapi yang mengerikan, saat semua mimpinya terus berulang adalah posisi kedua ibunya dan Chanyeol digantikan olehnya. Ia tidak mengulum penis ayahnya tapi..

"Yixing.." panggil Yifan dengan panik.

Yixing sontak membuka matanya dengan nafas terengah. Rasanya perutnya kembali melilit, ingin muntah. Yifan buru-buru mengambil tempat sampah. Meski Yixing sudah menotori lantainya, Yifan masih harus menaruh tepat sampah itu agar Yixing tidak lebih jauh mengitori lantai.

Yifan menawarkan air mineral. Tapi perut Yixing tidak mau menerima apa pun. Baru seteguk, Yixing kembali memuntahkannya. Yifan tahu karena muntahan Yixing berwarana bening meski berlendir.

Yixing mengeluh kesakitan. Melihatnya membuat Yifan langsung memggenggam kedua tangan Yixing yang padahal terciprat muntahan.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ucap Yifan dengan mantap.

Tapi Yixing malah menatap Yifan dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku tidak hamil, Fan."

 **.  
.**

Yixing sudah membersihkan dirinya meski hanya dengan seember air hangat yang dicampur herbal entah apa dan lap basah. Setidaknya aroma herbal menghapus aroma sperma yang melekat di tubuhnya. Dan sekarang ia duduk di ruang tengah dengan pakaian Yifan yang sedikit kebesaran. Sedangak Yifan tengah membereskan kekacauan semalam.

Yixing tidak sadar jika sedari tadi ia memejamkan matanya. Hingga aroma masakan menghampiri hidungnya dan kembali membuatnya ingin muntah dalam seketika. Ternyata Yifan tengah menyendokkannya semangkuk bubur.

"Kau harus makan," keluh Yifan dengan frustasi saat Yixing terus-terusan menjauhkan mulutnya dari sendok. "Tidak baik membiarkan perutmu kosong." Ucap Yifan sambil menaruh punggung tangan kirinya pada dahi Yixing.

Yixing benar-benar demam dengan wajahnya yang pucat. Yifan jelas tahu alasannya kenapa Yixing bisa demam seperti ini. Jelas karena apa yang ia lakukan kemarin malam pada anak buahnya sendiri.

"Nanti juga akan dimuntahkan lagi." Jawab Yixing yang membuat Yifan ingin menyerah saja.

Tapi suara seseorang yang membanting pintu membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget. Pelakunya Luhan. Dan Yixing mengeluh pelan saat Luhan yang terlihat beruraian air mata kini menatapnya dengan tajam. Yifan juga sama saja, kini Yifan menatap Luhan dengan tidak kalah dinginnya.

Yixing diam dan hanya mendengar pertengkatan hebat dari keduanya. Luhan yang awalnya ingin meminta maaf langsung memaki habis-habisan Yifan dengan tuduhan selingkuh. Yifan lebih kacau lagi, memaki Luhan yang sudah selingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri yang bernama Jongin. Makian dan cercaan terus berlanjut hingga Yixing merasa kepalanya begitu sakit.

Dan rasanya Yixing tengah diingatkan. Ia kembali teringat saat ayah dan ibunya sesekali bertengkar karena uang. Pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya malah semakin sering terjadi denga topik yang berbeda saat ayahnya naik jabatan dan ibunya bergabung dengan partai politik.

Parahnya kedua orang tuanya sampai memiliki kesepakatan saat ibu selesai menduduki jabatannya sebagai anggota eksekutif pemerintahan, ayah akan menggugat cerai ibu. Sayang bahkan sebelum jabatannya diselesaikan ibunya sudah dihukum mati karena kasus korupsi.

"Kau! Pergi dari apartemen kekasihku!" Cerca Luhan sambil menarik lengan Yixing.

Yixing hanya bisa mengikuti Luhan hingga Yifan menarik tangannya yang satu lagi. Tubuhnya kini malah dijadikan rebutan, persis seperti ayah dan ibunya dulu. Yixing sudah tidak kuat, hingga tubuhnya jatuh terduduk diantara keduanya. Meski tangannya masih digenggam oleh Luhan maupun Yifan. Rasanya? Benar-benar sakit seolah tubuhnya akan terlepas dan tercecar begitu saja.

"Dia demam Luhan!" Sergah Yifan yang langsung melepaskan tarikannya. Yifan lupa kalau Yixing sakit.

Tapi Luhan masih saja menarik dan memaksa Yixing untuk berdiri. Hingga Yifan dengan kasar mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga terjungkal. Yifan sontak mengusap poni Yixing dan menemukan keringat dingin menyerang Yixing. Dengan nafas terengah dan tubuh menggigil.

Tapi saat Yifan akan membantu Yixing berdiri. Seseorang mendorong tubuh Yifan untuk menjauh darinya. Yixing pikir Luhan yang menerjang tubuh Yifan. Terjadi pertarungan sengit disana. Tidak bukan pertarungan, Yifan hanya diam pasrah dihajar habis-habisan. Dan pria itu juga bukan Luhan. Karena Luhan yang asli sedang berusaha dengan susah payah untuk menghentikan pria yang menghajar kekasihnya. Meski sesekali mendapatkan pukulan juga.

Yixing berusaha dengan susah payah melihat wajah pria yang tengah menghajar Yifan dari sela-sela rambutnya yang basah. Dan saat pria itu berbalik, Yixing malah tertawa pelan. Yixing selalu takjub dengan pria satu ini.

"Chanyeol.." panggil Yixing.

Iya, itu Chanyeol. Pasti Chanyeol datang kemari dengan hanya mengandalkan firasat. Dan Yixing hanya bisa tertawa pelan dengan keakuratan firasat Chanyeol. Terutama kalau firasat itu menyangkut dengan Yixing.

Chanyeol benar-benar marah dengan nafas tersenggal. Chanyeol mungkin mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menghajar Yifan hingga puas. Chanyeol juga rasanya ingin menghajar Yixing yang sudah membuatnya khawatir. Tapi Yixing yang tampak pucat itu malah tertawa dengan seenaknya. Sontak saja, Chanyeol menoyor kepala Yixing dengan kesal.

"Ayo pulang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hahahaha**

 **Makin parah saja kawan**

 **Buat ayahnya Yixing, karena banyak pendapat.**

 **Jadi terserah kalian aja lah mau ngebayangin ayahnya Yixing macam apa..**

 **Sayah sih malah jadi ke Siwon Suju bahahaha**

 **Itu gara-gara reviewannya.. sumpah.. mana Siwon juga rada gesrek orangnya..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Baca pelan-pelan brosist**

 **Typo ada dimana-mana**

 **.**

 **Oia, Siwon jadi semenya Chanyeol loh!**

 **.**

Yixing menyalakan rokoknya dengan pelan. Dia sedang berusaha untuk makan seperti biasanya. Demamnya hanya terjadi sehari meski efeknya masih terus terasa sampai sekarang, misalnya mudah mual. Meski ayahnya terus memaksa untuk tidak masuk kerja. Tapi kan, Yixing itu sudah menjadi seorang pria yang punya pekerjaan, stabil pula tapi kedua ayahnya itu selalu memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat dipagi hari sebelum berangkat kerja merupakan pemandangan yang sedikit meresahkan matanya. Kedua ayahnya tengah bertarung lidah. Dengan posisi yang sedikit berlebihan. Masa Chanyeol duduk diatas meja makan. Apa gunanya kursi kalau begitu. Entah kesal karena risih atau kelamaan jomblo. Akhirnya Yixing memalingkan wajah Chanyeol ke samping untuk menyelipkan rokoknya tepat diantara kedua bibir Chanyeol.

"Ganggu aja!" Seru ayah Yixing dengan nada kesal. Oh ya, kalau tidak keberatan nama ayahnya ini bernama Zhang Siwon. Pria campuran China dan Korea Selatan.

Chanyeol tentu langsung turun dari meja makan sambil merapihkan pakaiannya. Chanyeol juga harus pergi bekerja. Siwon ini masih saja mengomel tidak jelas. Dan itu juga yang membuat rokok Yixing yang tinggal setengah jadi bersarang di mulut Siwon.

 _Please_ jangan sebut itu ciuman tidak langsung. Tidak etis rasanya kalau bertukar ludah dengan orang tua. Jangan lupa itu rokoknya Yixing.

"Apaan?! ayah dikasih rokok bekas." Siwon protes tapi menepis tangan Chanyeol saat Chanyeol akan mengambil rokok Yixing kembali.

Berkat Chanyeol, Yixing ke kantor dengan membawa setoples kacang almond. Yixing sebagai anak yang baik ya.. nurut-nurut saja. Lumayan untuk cemilan. Rupanya hari itu juga hari menghebohkan untuk Sehun. Istrinya yang juga berkebangsaan Korea Selatan tengah hamil. Padahal Sehun yang paling muda tapi yang paling duluan nikah.

"Kenapa bos?" Tanya Yixing saat menemukan Yifan berdiri bersandar di meja kerja milik Yixing.

"Dia dari kemarin mencemaskanmu." Jawab Chen sambil dengan nada mengantuk. Lembur atau tidak wajah Chen selalu tampak mengantuk. "Anak buah kesayangan memang beda."

Perkataan Chen membuat Yixing dan Yifan saling menatap dengan canggung. Yixing padahal sudah susah payah untuk bersikap biasa saja. Tapi sebuah fakta bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu anusnya dibobol oleh ketua timnya sendiri tidak bisa terelakkan.

"Kau sudah sehat kan?" Tanya Yifan dengan nada serba salah. Dengan suara sepelan mungkin Yifan menambahkan. "Untuk orang sepertimu, demam adalah reaksi fisik karena rasa trauma."

Yixing trauma? Yaiyalah! Dia itu bukan gay dan diperkosa oleh seorang pria gay. Rasanya seperti harga dirimu sebagai pria diinjak dan diludahi. Atas dasar karma, Yixing berusaha untuk tidak ambil pusing. Berbeda dengan ayahnya si Siwon itu yang hampir melaporkan tindakan Yifan ke polisi. Ayahnya itu apa mau mempermalukan anaknya sendiri. Kalau beritanya tersebar bukan hanya Yifan yang malu Yixing juga.

Kemarin juga Chanyeol malah bertanya. "Kenapa tidak dilawan?"

Sudah! Tapi tahu sendiri orang mabuk kekuatannya bisa lebih gila dua kali lipat. Lagi pula, buat apa Chanyeol bertanya? Kan dia sendiri merasakannya.

"Apa kau masih sakit?" Tanya Yifan sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Yixing.

Sontak Yixing terkejut dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Yixing jadi kikuk sendiri karena Chen dan Sehun saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi yang aneh.

 **.  
.**

Saat menjelang istirahat, Yixing mau tidak mau mengemil kacang almond agar tidak kelaparan.

"Kau sedang diet?" Tanya Chen dengan heran.

"Tidak, pemcernaanku hanya mengalami sedikit masalah." Ucap Yixing yang tidak sengaja menemukan Yifan menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Kau tahu ge," sambung Sehun sambil menyerahkan dokumen pada Yixing. "Kacang almond baik untuk wanita yang sedang mengandung."

Yixing tanpa sadar tersedak. Ia jadi teringat perkataan Yifan yang mau bertanggung jawab. Tapi terdengar juga suara decihan dari meja Chen.

"Pamer! Mentang-mentang istrimu sedang hamil." Celetuk Chen yang membuat Sehun mengangakat kedua bahunya dengan ringan.

"Tapi ge, kau terlihat sangat pucat," ujar Sehun pelan sambil menepuk bahu Yixing. "Kenapa kau tidak meminta izin untuk kerja setengah hari saja?"

Yixing hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman pelan. Kemarin dia sudah izin masa izin lagi.

Rupanya bekerja membuatenerginya terkutas. Dan Yixing rasa, makan kacang almond saja tidak cukup. Jadi Yixing pun berniat untuk ke cafetarian.

"Kau tidak hamil kan?" Tanya Yifan sambil tersenyum miring yang entah dari mana sudah berjalan disamping Yixing.

"Aku pria bos," jawab Yixing dengan nada ringan. "Bahkan seorang wanita pun perlu beberapa waktu untuk memastikan kalau dia hamil atau tidak."

Sekedar informasi, kedua orang ini sedang berinteraksi seringan dan sebiasa dulu. Meski tema yang dipilih salah besar. Mau bagaimana pun mereka itu rekan kerja. Posisinya ketua dan staf pula.

"Tapi aku serius saat aku bilang, aku akan bertanggung jawab."

"Caranya?" Tanya Yixing sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Mau aku tusuk pantat bos dengan punyaku?"

Sontak Yifan memundurkan langkahnya. Yifan terkena tegangan listrik jutaan volt berkat perkataan Yixing. Sedangkan Yixingnya sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tertawa melihat ekspresi Yifan yang pias.

"Rasanya aku ingin menghamili seorang gadis saja kalau begini." Keluh Yixing dengan pelan.

Namun saat ia melewati lobi perusahaannya. Seseorang menghadiahkan sesuatu pada Yixing hingga pipinya memerah.

 _PLAK!_

 _No_ , ini bukan Luhan kawan. Tapi seorang wanita bertubuh ramping. Wanita itu tanpa ba bi bu langsung memberikannya surat, koper kecil dan mendorong seorang gadis kecil ke arah Yixing.

"Lin?" Gumam Yixing dengan heran. Wanita ini mantan pacarnya dulu semasa kuliah.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali menguhubungimu dan mendatangi apartemenmu," gumam wanita itu dengan mata memerah. "Kau bajingan brengsek! Setelah menghamiliku kau pergi begitu saja?!"

Teriakan itu membuat beberapa orang yang berada di lobi menatap Yixing dengan terkejut. Termasuk Yifan. Tapi dua orang beda kelamin itu malah bertengkar dengan hebat. Hingga Yifan mau tidak mau menarik gadis kecil itu untuk mejauh.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Yifan.

"Namaku Yuan." Jawabnya dengan nada bergetar.

Bertengkar didepan anak itu tidak baik. Jadi Yifan berusaha dengan susah payah menjauhkan Yuan dan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sesekali Yifan mengusap pelan rambut hitam Yuan yang sebatas bahu.

Yifan sempat mendengar isi pertengkaran itu. Yixing harus pindah ke rumah orang tuanya setelah beberapa minggu mereka memutuskan hubungan. Pada saat itu mereka berpisah karena Yixing tidak kunjung mendapatkan pekerjaan. Dan Lindia, mantan kekasih Yixing baru sadar jika ia hamil ketika dia tidak kunjung datang bulan selama tiga bulan. Selama lebih dari enam tahun gadis ini sampai harus mengungsi ke Taiwan untuk menutupi kehamilannya.

Sekarang wanita itu memiliki pria yang mau menikahinya. Dengan syarat meninggakan anaknya ini.

"Ibu macam apa kau ini?!" Tanya Yixing dengan marah. "Aku semakin curiga jika aku bukan ayah anakmu!"

Lagi, Yixing mendapatkan tamparan di tempat yang sama. Wanita itu kini menangis dengan histeris.

"Kau sudah mengahancurkan hidupku bertahun-tahun!" Seru wanita itu dengan histeris. "Aku sudah merawat anakmu sampai sebesar ini, sekarang giliranmu!"

Setelahnya wanita itu pergi begitu saja. Dan anehnya anak gadisnya itu diam saja. Tidak mengejar ibunya, gadis itu malah menatap Yixing yang tengah membaca surat entah berisi apa sebelum meremas suarat itu dan membuangnya dengan asal. Teriakan kesal Yixing yang malah membuat gadis mungil ini berlari keluar dari lobi sambil memanggil ibunya.

Tadi Yifan sempat mendengar perkataan Yuan meski dengan suara perlahan.

"Ibu bilang aku akan bertemu dengan ayah dan mulai sekarang tinggal dengan ayah."

Yifan awalnya ingin mengejar Yuan. Tapi Yixing lebih cepat bertindak. Yifan mau tidak mau mengikuti Yixing yang berlari mengejar gadis mungil yang mengejat taxi yang kemungkinan besar berisi ibunya. Saat gadis itu hendak berlari ke jalur mobil. Yixing sudah menangkap gadis itu dengan sigap.

"Syukurlah." Yifan menghela nafas dengan lega.

Yifan bisa melihat Yixing tengah menenangkan gadis mungil yang terus-terusan meronta dan memanggil ibunya. Yixing sontak memeluk erat gadis itu dalam posisi duduk di trotoar.

"Ini ayah.." bisik Yixing berulang-ulang.

"Katanya kau ingin bertemu ayahmu," ucap Yifan sambil menjongkokan dirinya. "Kenapa kau masih menangis?"

Gadis itu masih menangis dengan sesenggukan. Bukan saatnya untuk menuntut gadis itu untuk menjawab. Yixing dengan bantuan Yifan beranjak berdiri dengan gadis kecil yang memeluk lehernya dengan erat.

"Ayah tidak marah padamu," ucap Yixing dengan susah payah. "Ayah hanya kaget kalau putri ayah sudah sebesar ini."

Yixing tampak terlihat kacau sama seperti gadis kecil yang wajahnya basah karena air mata. Yifan sama kacaunya sekarang, meski tidak nampak. Karena pikiran Yifan yang sedang kacau.

"Fan, kata-katamu masih berlaku tidak?" Tanya Yixing dengan lesu.

"Yang mana?"

"Kau mau tanggung jawab."

"Hah?!"

Sebelum Yifan kembali bertanya, Yixing malah tertawa pelan masih sambil menepuk punggung gadis kecilnya. Ia gila kalau minta hal yang aneh pada Yifan.

"Aku hanya bercanda," ucap Yixing masih sambil tertawa. "Boleh aku membawanya ke kantor sampai jam pulang?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang Yifan langsung menganggukan kepalanya. Dan Yixing hanya tersenyum sambil memgucapkan kata terimakasih.

 **.  
.**

Yixing mengambil kuris bermerek chitose. Sebuah kursi meja yan disatukan seperti kursi sekolah tepat disamping kursi kerjanya. Yixing bingung, biasanya anak kecil mudah bosan. Jadi Yixing bertanya dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Kau suka menggambar?" Tanya Yixing yang membuat Yuan mengangguk. "Kau suka pakai spidol, pensil warna atau crayon?"

"Crayon."

Yixing kan berada di tim desain jadi wajar jika ia memiliki banyak kertas kosong dan alat pewarna. Misalnya crayon. Meski biasanya mereka menggunakan aplikasi komputer. Tapi terkadang sketsa langsung lebih mempermudah pekerjaan.

"Kau boleh pakai, kertas-kertas ini," ucap Yixing. "Apa kau sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah." Jawab Yuan yang kini mulai sibuk dengan crayonnya.

"Apa kau senang bertemu dengan ayah?" Yixing hanya tiba-tiba ingin bertanya hingga gadis mungil itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Anak baik." Ucap Yixing sambil mengusap pelan kepala Yuan.

Tanpa sadar, rupanya Yifan mengamati Yixing yang tengah mengamati Yuan. Yifan hanya perlu meletakkan sebungkus makan siang untuk Yixing.

"Kau harus makan." Ucap Yifan sambil meletakkannya di meja Yixing.

Tentu Yixing memakannya tanpa protes. Ia memang butuh makanan untuk mengisi perut agar pikirannya juga sedikit jernih. Hingga suara Chen dan Sehun mengagetkan ketiganya.

"Loh, siapa gadis kecil ini?" Tanya Chen dengan nada heran. "Siapa namamu?"

"Yuan." Tidak hanya Chen yang mengangguk, Sehun dan Yixing juga menganggukan kepalanya.

Kalau mau tahu, sejak tadi Yixing bingung memanggil gadis mungil disampingnya itu dengan sebutan apa. Soalnya tidak ada ayah yang akan bertanya siapa nama anaknya sendiri. Yixing hanya takut Yuan semakin enggan untuk bersamanya jika bertanya.

"Anak siapa ge?" kali ini Sehun yang bertanya.

"Anakku." Jawab Yixing pelan yang disambut dengan heboh oleh keduanya.

Sebelum Yixing diberi banyak pertanyaan. Yifan langsung menegur ketiganya untuk mulai bekerja karena waktu istirahat sudah habis.

Mereka semua larut dalam pekerjaan. Hingga akhirnya Yixing berseru dengan lumayan kencang. Karena Chen sedang menelfon dengan sama kencangnya, katanya sih dari divisi produksi.

"Bos aku sudah kirim lewat email." Ucap Yixing sambil meregangkam tubuhnya.

Waduh~ Yixing lupa kalo ada Yuan. Yixing kira anak kecil akan menghabiskan kertas yang banyak. Dulu ia seperti itu. Tapi tidak untuk Yuan, karena Yuan masih berkutat dengan kertas yang sama sendari tadi. Yixing itu korban film, jadi Yixing kira Yuan akan menggambar sebuah keluarga hingga ia nanti akan terharu biru melihatnya. Nyatanya imajinasi anak kecil tidak sesederhana itu.

"Sudah!" Ucap Yuan dengan lantang hingga beberapa orang bahkan tim lain yang hanya dibatasi sekat terkejut.

Hei! Ada anak kecil di kantor.

Yixing bukannya memberi tahu Yuan untuk tidak berisik malah tertawa dengan lirih. Yixing menatap gambar Yuan dan pura-pura menilai. Awalnya pura-pura tapi sekarang Yixing menatap serius gambar Yuan. Sepertinya familiar.

"Itu cover buku ayah," Jelas Yuan sambil menunjuk buku yang tergeletak manis di atas meja. "Dan ditambah dengan sedikit improvisasi."

Yixing sontak berah oh ria. Bingung. Meski gambarnya tidak terlalu rapih karena menggunakan crayon tapi tetap saja keren untuk seusia..

"Sekarang umurmu berapa tahun?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba.

"Lima tahun."

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia jadi membatin kalau Yuan memang benar-benar anaknya. Tunggu, 5 tahun?

"Kau seharusnya sudah masuk TK kan?" Tanya Yixing dengan tatapan heran. "Apa ibumu sudah mendaftarkanmu ke sekolah?"

"Belum."

Yixing menepuk dahinya pelan. Jadi ia harus mencari sekolah untuk Yuan. Untuk sementara ini pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Sekarang Yixing bisa menghabiskan waktu kantornya untuk mencari sekolah yang cocok untuk Yuan. Saat Yixing ingin bertanya, Yuan tengah menatap sesuatu dengan tajam. Kacang almond.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Yixing.

"Boleh?" Yuan malah bertanya balik.

"Boleh lah.."

Yixing menatap frustasi komputer dihadapannya. Banyak TK tapi kebanyakan jauh dari rumah maupun kantor. Butuh beberapa menit hingga akhirnya menemukan TK yang cocok dan dekat dengan tempat Chanyeol bekerja. Tunggu? Chanyeol?

Ukth~ Yixing lupa kalau di rumahnya kan ada ayah dan Chanyeol. Ia harus bilang apa pada mereka?

"Ayah, ada pesan dari ibu," ucap Yuan sambil menatap botol minumnya. Tadi Yuan mengambil botol minum dari tasnya karena terlalu banyak makan kacang. "Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Yuan sebelum Yixing mengambil botol airnya. Karena ia sangat haus. Yixing yang melihatnya malah jadi tertawa sendiri. "Ini!"

 _Tolong jaga Yuan_.

Hanya itu saja. Dan sudah. Tanpa sadar Yixing kembali meremas kertas note itu dengan kesal. Hingga Chen yang selalu tepat waktu saat pulang berseru dengan lantang.

"Bos! Pulang duluan ya!" Seru Chen sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Karena Yixing selalu memanggil ketua tim dengan sebutan Bos. Chen dan Sehun jadi ketularan juga.

"Ge! Kau masih punya hutang penjelasan pada kita!" Ucap Chen saat Yixing membantu Yuan untuk turun dari kursi.

Yixing hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan malas. Ia masih harus menghadapi orang tuanya di rumah.

Dan.. Untung saja Yixing membawa mobil tadi.

Yixing baru saja menutup pintu mobil untuk Yuan. Saat ia berjalan ke sebrang untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Yixing mendapati Yifan mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Yifan dengan cemas. Yixing hanya menganggukan. "Kalau ada masalah jangan di pendam, keluarkan saja."

Yixing sontak tersenyum pelan sambil mengangguk. Harusnya ia marah pada Yifan atau apa pun itu karena kejadian kemarin. Tapi Yifan itu ketua timnya dan sekarang dia harus menjaga Yuan. Jadi Yixing rasa ia harus fokus pada satu hal ini dibandingkan hal lain.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Yixing dengan pelan. "Terimakasih."

Yifan tahu Yixing sedang kacau. Sebelum Yixing benar-benar pergi. Yifan malah mengecup singkat bibir Yixing. Hingga Yixing hanya bisa memelototkan matanya.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Ucap Yifan sambil pergi begitu saja.

"Ayah kenapa?" Tanya Yuan saat Yixing masuk mobil sambil meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Yixing dengan nada kalem. Meski rambutnya acak-acakan.

Yifan itu makin lama makin ngelunjak. Harusnya tadi ia hajar saja Yifan.

 **.**

 **.**

Diluar prediksi Yixing. Ayahnya dan Chanyeol malah tampak senang-senang saja.

"Ayah, katanya ada dua kakek." ucap Yuan dengan heran sambil menarik-narik celana Yixing.

"Itu kakek muda dan yang itu kakek tua.. _bangka_." Ucap Yixing meski kata terakhir ia ucapkan tanpa suara.

"Aku pikir dia pamanku." ucap Yuan dengan pelan. Karena Chanyeol terlalu muda untuk dipanggil kakek.

Chanyeol saja kaget sudah punya cucu apalagi Yuan. Dia belum masuk ke umurnya bahkan belum genap 30 tahun loh.

"Dia tidur dimana?" Tanya Siwon pada Yixing.

"Untuk sementara di kamarku dulu," ucap Yixing sambil mengajak Yuan ke kamarnya.

Sebenarnya ada kamar kosong. Kamar Chanyeol dulu sebelum mereka mengaku sebagai pasangan suami istr.. suami. Tapi kamarnya terlalu kelam dan bernuansa serba hitam untuk ukuran gadis kecil.

"Kau suka warna apa?" Tanya Yixing sambil merapihkan koper Yuan.

"Biru muda." Ucap Yuan yang juga tengah membantu ayahnya mengeluarkan baju-bajunya dari koper.

"Aku pikir kau suka warna merah muda." Sambil menatap banyaknya benda milik Yuan yang bernuansa merah muda.

"Ibu yang suka warna merah muda."

"Hmm.. kau benar," ucap Yixing sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Nanti kita cat kamar barumu dengan warna biru muda."

"Woh! Benarkah?" Tanya Yuan dengan mata membulat. Yixing hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kalau boleh curhat, sejak tadi Yixing mengkhawatirkan Yuan. Cara biacara Yuan sedikit lebih dewasa dari seuasiannya. Dan satu lagi, gadis ini tampak biasa saja bersamanya tanpa bertanya kenapa ibunya meninggalkannya dengan lelaki asing yang disebut ayah. Dan sejak tadi, Yuan tampak tidak keberatan jika ibunya tidak disekelilingnya. Ini aneh..

"Kau bisa mandi sendiri kan?" Tanya Yixing sambil menatap alat mandi Yuan. Semua serba aroma strawberry.

"Tergantung letak kerannya."

Dan benar saja. Prediksi Yixing benar. Yuan langsung menjerit seketika saat ia baru masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Padaha Yuan bilang dia biasa mandi dengan air shower.

"Katanya bisa mandi sendiri." Ucap Yixing dengan nada menggoda.

Selain cara bicara Yuan yang tidak seperti seusianya. Yuan juga terlalu pendiam. Hingga Yixng bingung sendiri. Kini Yixing bisa melihat Yuan tengah memeluk tubuhnya yang mungil dengan kedinginan. Karena dia mandi dengan air dingin.

"Kenapa tidak pencet air pa.." Oke, kerannya sih pendek tapi pengaturan air panas dan air dinginnya terlalu tinggi bahkan lebih tinggi dari Yixing.

Yixing harus mengawasi Yuan yang tengah mandi. Takutnya Yuan menjerit lagi. Dan benar saja gadis mungilnya itu tidak menjerit tapi kerepotan dengan rambut panjangnya yang basah.

Yixing langsung mengambil sampo dan membantu Yuan. Kalo kelamaan bisa-bisa Yuan masuk angin.

"Kau itu, bilang saja kalau tidak bisa mandi sendiri." Ucap Yixing pelan sambil menggosok pelan rambut Yuan hingga berbusa.

"Tapi kata ibu tidak boleh buka baju di hadapan laki-laki," jelas Yuan yang masih memejamkan matanya karena rambutnya sedang dibilas. "Ayah kan laki-laki."

Yixing tersenyum mendengarnya. Lindia tidak seburuk yang Yixing pikirkan.

"Tapi aku kan ayahmu." Ucap Yixing sambil mematikan keran dan mengambil handuk untuk Yuan. "Tapi ibumu benar."

Yixing baru saja selesai mengancing piama Yuan. Seharusnya mereka makan malam dulu baru mandi. Tapi kalo Yuan mandi kemaleman bisa masuk angin.

"Xing, kau mau mendaftarkan Yuan ke TK kan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil meletakkan masakannya di meja makan.

"Iya." Jawab Yixing sambil membantu Yuan memasang serbet bertalinya bergambar micky mouse.

"Dia kan belum terdaftar di kartu keluarga." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Nanti aku urus, yang penting masuk sekolah dulu."

"Itu masalahnya, kalau masuk sekolah kan juga harus ada kartu keluarga."

Yixing seketika ternganga. Chanyeol jadi meringis sendiri melihat Yixing yang tampak kacu balau. Lagi pula Chanyeol itu seorang guru musik disekolah musik ternama. Makannya Chanyeol tahu.

"Ayah," panggil Yuan sambil menatap ayahnya yang terlihat kacau. "Aku boleh tahu nama ayah?" Tanya Yuan dengan pelan.

Yixing langsung menepuk dahinya dengan pelan. Tidak hanya dia yang kesulitan rupanya. Yuan juga, tapi gadis mungil ini memiliki daya adaptasi yang mengagumkan. Yixing mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata.

"Namaku Zhang Yixing." Ucap Yixing.

Yuan langsung menyambut uluran tangan Yixing dan berkata.

"Namaku Yuan."

"No!" Seru Yixing yang membuat Yuan terkejut. "Mulai sekarang namamu Zhang Yuan."

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Siap-siap buat konflik sebenarnya broda and sista.. 'o')b**

 **Makin absurd ceritanya? Ya iyalah!**

 **Siapa dulu yang bikin? #plak**

 **Fanfiction Net!  
Unleash Your Imagination!  
Yang udah baca, review dong!  
Masih bangga aja jadi silent reader :p**

 **.**

 **Eh, Chanyeol jadi uke loh**

 **Semenya Siwon pula**

 **#diulang**


	5. Chapter 5

**Broda! Sistah! Ketemu lagi!**

 **Jangan lupa pelan-pelan bacanya. Santai aja.**

 **Tulisannya juga gak akan lari kemana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing rasa sudah sangat lama sekali, ia tidak mengambil lembur. Dulu bahkan ia lumayan malas untuk bekerja. Tapi kini ia bahkan rela menyeduh mie bercup, Siapa lagi kalau buka untuk gadis kecilnya.

Ia biasa makan malam tepat waktu jadi perutnya selalu lapar di waktu yang tepat. Biasanya Chanyeol akan menelfonnya, tapi mungkin perhatiannya teralihkan karena ada cucunya.

"Cucu.." Yixing tanpa sadar tertawa kecil mengingatnya.

Ah ya.. kamar Yuan direnovasi besar-besaran. Hingga ayahnya selalu berkata untuk tidak terlalu memanjakan anak. Ayahnya itu kadang mirip Tuan Gober atau bahkan Tuan Krab. Bedanya ayahnya itu sedikit metroseksual ckckck.

"Luas ya.." gumam Yuan saat melihat kamarnya untuk pertamakali.

"Kau biasa tidur bersama ibumu ya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Tapi Yuan menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata. "Aku kadang tidur sendiri kok, tapi kamarnya tidak seluas ini."

"Kita buat sekat-sekat saja," ujar Yixing sambil menatap sekeliling kamar. "Kita buat ruangan di dalam ruang," jelas Yixing yang hanya di mengerti oleh Yixing. "Kita buat ruang kecantikan, belajar, dan istirahat." Jelas Yixing sambil menggerakkan tangannya dan menunjuk tiga sudut kamar.

Chanyeol menganga karena tidak mengerti. Tapi berbeda dengan Yuan.

"Kalau begitu jangan dicat biru semua," ucap Yuan dengan nada riang namun serius. "Ayah tahu Disney Princess?" Tanya Yuan dengan bersemangat. "Kamar mandi wilayahnya Putri Ariel," itu loh putri duyung yang di _The Little Mermaid_. "Meja belajar wilayahnya Putri Jasmine," nah yang itu putri yang ada di film Aladdin yang punya jin dari lampu ajaib.

"Ruang kecantikannya?" Tanya Yixing yang mulai mengerti jalan pikiran Yuan.

"Putri Rapunzel!"

"Yang rambutnya panjang itu?" tanya Yixing yang diberi anggukan oleh Yuan. "Kalau daerah ranjang daerah kekuasaan siapa? Snow White?" Tanya Yixing yang rupanya tahu Disney Princess.

Chanyeol sampai menganga mendengarnya. Yixing tahu, soalnya Yixing pernah membuat desain Disney Princess untuk helm.

"No!" Seru Yuan dengan gelengan kepal. "Cinderella!"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Karena Cinderella gaunnya warna biru," ucap Yuan dengan enteng yang membuat Yixing menepuk dahinya dengan pelan. "Sebenarnya warna biru lebih identik dengan Putri Elsa di Frozen," gumam Yuan dengan serius. "Tapi aku sukanya Cinderella."

Yixing sampai tertawa sendiri melihat putrinya dilanda dilemma. Antara Putri Elsa dan Cinderella.

"Jadi?"

"Cinderella." Ucap Yuan dengan mantap.

"Baiklah.." ucap Yixing yang diam-diam mencatat permintaan Yuan layaknya pelayan.

"Hebat!" Seru Yuan dengan keras.

"Kalian ini sedang membicarakan apa sih?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan heran.

 **.**

 **.**

Tapi, Yixing masih penasaran sampai sekarang kenapa Yuan tidak menanyakan ibunya sama sekali. Meski Yuan selalu berkata _kata ibu_.. atau _kalau ibu akan melakukan ini itu_. Hanya saja, Yuan tidak pernah bilang kalau dia merindukan ibunya meski pun Yuan bilang ia sangat menyayangi ibunya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Yixing sontak terlonjak kaget, hingga mie dalam cupnya hampir tumpah. Yixing tahu suara siapa ini. Dan Yixing harus jauh-jauh dari si pemilik suara.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau kau memang sedang menjaga jarak padaku?"

Itu Yifan. Yah.. siapa lagi orang yang harus Yixing hindari. Lagi-lagi Yifan mengurung tubuh Yixing dengan cara yang sedikit mengganggu harga diri Yixing. Cara Yifan menatapnya juga sedikit mengganggu.

"Kau tahu, tidak ada kelinci yang tidak bisa ditangkap harimau." Ucap Yifan yang malah membuat Yixing tertawa mengejek. Tuhan, dia sedang diejek.

"Kau harimau?" Tanya Yixing yang diangguk dengan mantap. "Lalu aku kelincinnya?"

"Iya, siapa lagi?"

"Tsk, kenapa tidak sekalian jadi landak saja?" Tanya Yixing sambil menatap Yifan dengan tajam. Sedangkan Yifan malah menatap Yixing dengan heran. "Biar nanti aku tusuk seluruh badanmu dengan duriku!"

Yifan itu tidak ada kapok-kapoknya. Karena dia masih sempat-sempatnya memajukan wajahnya. Hingga Yixing menghentikan Yifan dengan telapak tangannya. Ini kedua kalinya seseorang menaruh telapak tangan tepat diwajahnya. Yang pertama ya si Suho itu..

"Sudah.. sudah.." ucap Yixing dengan nada malas. "Kau cari saja pria di situs NCONGmu itu." ucap Yixing yang kini mendorong tubuh Yifan untuk menjauh.

Tapi bukan Yifan namanya kalau mudah menyerah. Yifan langsung menarik tangan Yixing dengan keras hingga mie cup yang Yixing pedang tumpah dan mengenai lengan kemeja Yifan. Tangannya yang lain mencekram wajah Yixing. Dan yup! Yifan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Bibir Yixing.

Sayang, sebelum Yifan melumat bibir Yixing. Si pria berlesung pipi itu sudah menghadiahkan bogeman tepat di perut Yifan. Saking kerasnya Yifan sampai terdorong dan terbungkuk-bungkuk sambil mengelus perutnya dengan pelan. Serius, sakit sekali perutnya. Tapi Yixing semakin marah bukan main saat Yifan tersenyum miring dan berkata.

"Dapat!"

Oh! Yifan belum kapok. Padahal sudah mengaduh sampai membungkuk segala pula. Yixing sontak tersenyum setan dan memberikan Yifan pukupan terakhir dengan sikutnya yang tepat mengenai punggung Yifan. Hingga Yifan jatuh terduduk dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Bonus!" Ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum dingin.

"Ada apa ini?!" Tanya seorang wanita dengan histeris dari divisi yang sama namun berbeda tim. "Kalian berkelahi?" Tanyanya dengan terkejut.

Bukannya menjawab Yixing langsung pergi begitu saja. Merapihkan mejanya dan pulang tanpa pamit. Sedangkan Yifan, ah! Yifan itu populer. Jadi Yixing berani bertaruh kalau wanita itu akan membantu Yifan.

Kekesalan Yixing masih berlangsung hingga masuk ke rumah. Bukan karena ia baru diserang oleh pria gay. Tapi Yixing merasa direndahkan oleh Yifan dengan cara yang menyebalkan. Walau pun sebenarnya, tidak asa hal yang menyenangkan kalau direndahkan orang lain.

Yixing membuka kamarnya dengan cara yang sedikit brutal hingga Yuan langsung terbangun dengan terkejut. Yixing lupa Yuan ada dikamarnya. Dan Yuan langsung merengek meminta lampunya dinyalakan. Hah~ Yuan kan takut tidur dalam gelap.

Yixing hanya membersihkan dirinya sebentar lalu langsung tidur disamping Yuan yang sepertinya sudah terlelap. Yixing jadi bisa mematikan lampunya. Sayangnya Yixing tidak bisa tidur dan gerakannya membuat Yuan kembali terbangun. Mungkin karena terlalu mengantuk Yuan tidak merengek lagi dan malah menepuk perut Yixing dengan pelan dan berulang-ulang. Seolah menina bobokan Yixing.

"Tidur ayah~" ucapnya dengan nada mengantuk.

Laaaaaah?! Kebalik..

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau masuk siang?" Tanya Chanyeol saat menemukan Yixing yang bersiap-siap diwaktu yang sama seperti Yuan. "Lembur lagi?"

"Tidak." Ucap Yixing dengan singkat.

"Ayah akan mengantarkanku ke sekolah," ucap Yuan sambil mengambil serbet andalannya. "Kakek nanti bisa jemput aku?" Tanya Yuan pada Chanyeol.

"Kakek besar yang akan menjemputmu." Jawab Siwon yang membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan heran.

Sejak kapan Siwon mengganti panggilannya menjadi kakek besar. Sepertinya karena Siwon tidak mau dipanggil kakek tua. Sudah kakek tua pula.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, waktu itu Yixing pernah dapat telfon dari Siwon. Dengan nada antara marah dengan merengek. Hingga terus _bertanya kapan pulang.. kapan pulang_. Karena stress sendiri, akhirnya Yixing bertanya, kenapa ayahnya terus menelfon hanya untuk betanya kapan pulang.

"Yuan memonopoli Chanyeol," rengek Siwon disebrang telfon yang sontak membuat kepala Yixing nyut-nyutan. "Chanyeol kan punya ayah!"

Mengingatnya saja sudah cukup mempuat Yixing ingin menendang ayahnya hingga sadar. Iya, sadar kalau ayahnya terlalu tua untuk merengek macam itu.

"Tidak usah, Chanyeol saja." Ucap Yixing yang mengundang protes dari Siwon.

"Ayah, kenapa memanggil kakek dengan namanya?" Tanya Yuan sambil memakan sarapannya. Sebenarnya ia sering ditegur untuk tidak makan sambil berbicara. "Kata ibu itu tidak sopan." Tegur Yuan.

Yixing dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Gimana ya.. umur yang membuat mereka bingung memanggil satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk saling memanggil dengan nama.

"Meski pun kakek itu ayah tiri ayah, kan tetap saja tidak sopan." Jelas Yuan lagi yang membuat Yixing dan Chanyeol _speechless_ sendiri. Berbeda sengan Siwon yang sudah tertawa dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Oke sudah diputuskan, nanti kakek besar yang akan menjemputmu, oke?" Tanya Siwon dengan lantang sambil mengakat ibu jarinya.

Dan Yuan hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangkat ibu jari kanannya dengan mantap. Karena ia sedang sibuk mengunyah.

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing yang baru pertama kali mengantar Yuan hanya bisa terbengong-bengong ria. Ini sekolah atau taman hiburan mini? Bukan masalah tempatnya yang memang lumayan besar tapi melihat segerombolan anak kecil yang berteriak, berlari, menangis dan bermain. Membuat Yixing pusing sendiri. Yixing berasa berada di dalam ternak ayam dan diam ditengah-tengah anak ayam yang berisik.

Yuan juga tidak kalah heboh. Baru masuk langsung ikut berteriak dan bermain dengan temannya. Yixing sampai bingung sendiri, itu Yuannya atau bukan.

"Permisi, apa Anda ayahnya Yuan?" Tanya seorang gadis berkacamata. Yixing hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum pelan. "Aku wali kelasnya, aku pikir ayahnya Yuan, yang sering mengantarnya kesini."

"Oh! Itu ayahku." Ucap Yixing dengan refleks. Tentu guru Yuan langsung terperangah.

"Pantas Yuan memanggilnya kakek." Gumam guru berkaca mata itu dengan pelan.

Ah! Yixing baru sadar. Chanyeol kan.. ah! terlalu rumit kalau ia menjelaskannya pada guru muda ini.

"Ayahku memang awet muda, jadi wajar banyak yang salah paham," ucap Yixing asal. "Aku harus pergi bekerja, jadi _Laŏshī (guru),_ tolong jaga Yuan." Ucap Yixing sambil membungkukkan badannya. Tentun saja si guru muda itu ikut membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Ayah berangkat kerja dulu ya!" Seru Yixing yang membuat Yuan menoleh dan menghampirinya.

"Selamat bekerja!"

"Jadi anak yang baik, oke?" Tanya Yixing.

"Roger!" Seru Yuan sambil memberikan hormat pada Yixing.

Yixing heran menemukan Yuan yang mendadak begini. Itu kata roger, diajarkan oleh siapa? Tapi dari pada berheran-heran ria. Yixing malah lebih suka Yuan yang berprilaku seperti anak seumurnya. Jadi Yixing menepuk pelan kepala Yuan sambil berkata.

"Anak pintar."

Yuan melambaik tangannya dengan bersemangat sampai seorang guru menghampirinya. Dan mengatakan bahwa kelas akan dimulai.

"Pantas Yuan cantik, ayah dan kakeknya Yuan saja sudah tampan begitu." Ucap guru muda yang tadi mengobrol dengan Yixing.

Yuan langsung menganggukan kepalanya dengan bangga. Sebelum berkata.

"Oh ya _Laŏshī_ , nanti aku di jemput oleh Kakek besar."

"Kakek besar?" Tanya Sang guru dengan heran.

"Iya, Kakek besarku juga tidak kalah tampannya!" Ucap Yuan sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan mantap.

Sedangkan sang guru hanya bisa tertawa dengan lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang waktunya Yixing untuk fokus pada pekerjaan. Tapi saat ia sampai di meja kerjanya ia menemukan beberapa orang menatapnya dengan tajam. Terutama Chen dan Sehun.

"Ge, katanya kemarin kau habis mengahajar bos ya?" Tanya Chen sambil melirik Yifan yang menatap Yixing sambil tersenyun kecil.

"Iya." Jawab Yixing dengan singkat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tanya saja pada bos kalian."

Keduanya langsung menatap Yifan dengan penasaran.

"Soalnya aku sudah men.." pancing Yifan yang langsung membuat Yixing melotot dengan murka. "Menumpahkan mie instannya."

"Lah?" Gumam Chen dengan heran. "Gege itu.. kebiasaan! Kalau kelaparan pasti gampang marah!" Seru Chen sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Bos juga sih bikin gara-gara."

Kali ini Yixing mencibir pada Yifan yang melongo karena disalahkan oleh Chen.

"Orang sedang lapar malah diisengin ckckck."

Jangankan Yifan, Sehun saja bingung kenapa Chen malah membela Yixing. Yang babak belur kan ketua timnya. Tahu istilah _partner in crime_? Nah, Yixing dan Chen itu salah satunya.

Kebiasaan Yixing cukup monoton saat istirahat. Yang lain lebih sering makan di luar tapi Yixing lebih suka makan di cafetarian. Mulai sekarang ia juga harus menyisihkan uang untuk Yuan. Wuah! Akhirnya uangnya bisa dipakai juga.

"Punggungku membiru loh, Xing." Ucap Yifan yang dengan seenaknya duduk dihadapan Yixing.

"Maaf." Ucap Yixing pelan sambil mengotak-atik tabnya.

Yixing malas berurusan dengan Yifan dan ia sedang sibuk mendisain kamar Yuan. Ia mau memberi kejutan untuk Yuan juga. Selama hidupnya, Yixing tidak pernah melakukan hal macam ini. Sekarang ia bekerja untuk Yuan juga. Yixing jadi punya alasan untuk bekerja dengan giat.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Yifan penasaran.

"Hanya menggambar." Ucap Yixing pelan.

Besok, ia dan Yuan akan sibuk mencat kamar. Iya sibuk, mereka akan mencat sendiri untuk kamar Yuan meski pun dengan bantuan Zitao. Kenalan Yixing yang seorang desain interior. Meski Yixing harus mendapat makian yang begitu mengerikan saat Yixing bercerita ia sudah memiliki anak hasil menghamili pacar sendiri. Parahnya ia baru tahu setelah anaknya sudah berumur lima tahun. Zitao itu memang 'sesuatu', pria ideal yang 'sesuatu'.

Acara makan siang mereka begitu-begitu saja. Yifan yang makan sambil memperhatikan Yixing. Dan Yixing yang makan sambil menggambar di tabnya. Bahkan sampai waktunya pulang, Yixing masih saja mendiamkan Yifan.

"Apa salahku?" Tanya Yifan heran karena saat waktunya pulang. Yixing malah pergi saja meski sudah pamitan. "Aku sepertinya sudah melalukan sebuah kesalahan besar." Gumam Yifan yang masih tidak tahu diri.

Serius, Yifan memang begitu orangnya..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang gayanya Yuan sudah makin mirip ayahnya. Pakai kaos hitam lengan pendek dan celana selutut. Sama seperti Yixing yang memakai kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan celana selutut berwarna senada. Yixing memakai slayer di kepalanya untuk menahan poninya. Sedangkan Yuan mengucir rambut sebahunya. Dan keduanya sama-sama memegang kuas.

"Kompak ya ckckck." Gumam Zitao yang selalu memakai pakaian terkece bahkan saat memgecat tembok. "Jangan cat tembok yang ada skertsanya." Ujar Zitao sambil menunjukkan bagian mana dan warna apa yang harus di cat.

Bagian kamar mandi merupakan bagian yang paling pertama selesai karena butuh banyak perubahan. Seperti _bath-up_ yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan pemasangan tombol panas dan dingin. Juga efek kerajaan laut yang mengagumkan. Baru saja selesai, Yuan sudah ingin mandi di kamar mandinya sambil mengobrol dengan Putri Ariel yang digambar lumayan besar tepat disamping _bath-up_. Walau pun sang putri duyung tidak akan menjawab ocehan Yuan yang tidak jelas.

Namanya juga anak kecil.

"Kau suka kumpulan bunga, lampion, bintang atau awan untuk atap kamarmu?" Tanya Yixing sambil mengecat dasar wilayah kekuasaan Putri Rapunzel.

"Aku sukanya kupu-kupu." Jawab Yuan yang masih serius dengan cat birunya.

Mereka berdua mengobrol dengan punggung saling berhadapan. Zitao yang ada di wilayah Putri Jasmine sampai geleng-geleng mendengar obrolan _random_ itu. Tapi intinya ada pekerjaan tambahan untuk Zitao yaitu menggambar kupu-kupu mungil dalam jumlah banyak.

"Memangnya di padang pasir ada kupu-kupu?" Tanya Yuan dengan heran. Saat melihat Zitao menggambar banyak kupu-kupi disetiap tempat termasuk padang pasir.

Yuan yang paling pertama menyerah karena cape. Ya jelas, Zitao sudah prediksi itu semua. Jadi Yuan hanya duduk-duduk sambil melihat Zitao dan Ayahnya yang melukis di tembok.

"Mungkin ada," jawab Zitao pelan. "Padang pasir kan ada oasis, mungkin di oasis ada kupu-kupu."

"Oasis?" Tanya Yuan bingung.

Dan jadilah Zitao harus menerangkan Oasis sambil menggambar kupu-kupu di berbagai tempat. Termasuk atap. Dan Zitao memberikan efek matahari untuk bagian lampu dilangit-langit kamar Yuan. Setahu Yuan, ayahnya hanya meminta Zitao menggambar kupu-kupu diatas kamarnya bukan di seluruh kamarnya. Tapi Yuan hanya diam saja karena dia suka.

Yixing hanya tersenyum setiap Yuan berkata ini itu. Setidaknya Yuan sudah mulai cerewet. Meski kata-katanya tetap seperti orang dewasa yang serba tahu. Yuan masih tidur dikamarnya karena masih tercium bau cat.

"Taburkan saja bubuk kopi disetiap sudut ruangan." Ucap Chanyeol dengan santai. "Kopi bisa menatralisir bau cat."

Oke, Yixing sudah tidak tahan. Jadi Yixing langsung mengajak Yuan ke kamarnya untuk berbicara. Ini sungguh aneh.

"Yuan, apa Yuan sayang pada ayah?" Yuan menganggukan kepalanya. "Kalau pada ibu?" Tanya Yixing.

"Sayang." Jawab Yuan dengan heran.

"Apa Yuan merindukan ibu?" Tanya Yixing lagi. Yuan tediam meski akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya. "Yuan ingin bertemu dengan ibu?"

Yuan kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang pada ayah?"

"Ibu sedang menyiapkan pernikahannya dengan Paman Jiro," ucap Yuan pelan. "Dan Paman Jiro tidak terlalu suka dengan anak kecil, jadi aku tidak mau merepotkan ibu."

Yixing sedikit heran, kata-kata sulit macam itu Yuan pelajari dari mana.

"Jadi Yuan ingin tinggal dengan ayah saja," ucap Yuan pelan. "Ibu marah makannya ibu menampar ayah."

"Hah? Marah kenapa?"

"Karena Yuan lebih memilih ayah," jawab Yuan yang tiba-tiba menangis. "Tapi Yuan juga kangen ibu."

Yixing meringis mendengarnya dan akhirnya memangku Yuan sebelum kembali bertanya. Yixing juga bingung dari mana Yuan mendapatkan pemikiran kalau Lindia akan kesusahan jika bersama Yuan.

"Kenapa Yuan berani memilih ayah?"

"Karena ibu bilang, ayah orang yang baik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hmmm..**

 **Hmmm..**

 **Ah.. sudahlah..**

 **.**

 **Makasih buat review, follow dan favoritnya. Hai! buat pembaca baru dan colek dikit buat yang masih diem aja**

 **.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi dengan Tripel Y**

 **Yifan Yixing Yuan..**


	6. Chapter 6

**APA KABZ?**

 **Buat chapter ini gak kalah pendeknya dari kemarin loh!**

 **Jadi santai aja bacanya.. typo? Selalu ada lah!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing langsung menyerah saat ketua divisinya sendiri turun tangan. Yixing tidak mau keluar kota hanya untuk masalah berkoordinasi dengan cabang produksi yang lain. Itu bisa dilakukan oleh Yifan sendiri. Tapi hanya karena alasan Yifan adalah ketua tim baru, maka ia harus mendampingi Yifan sebagai staff lama. Padahal Chen dan Sehun lebih lama darinya.

"Sekamar?" Gumam Yixing dengan miris. Sedangkan Yifan malah senang-senang saja.

Padahal Yixing sudah menyeret kopernya dengam wajah masam. Tapi Yifan itu sepertinya memang menggunakan kesempatan dengan baik saat pintu kamar hotel tertutup.

Karena Yifan secara tiba-tiba merengkuh tubuh Yixing dari belakang, hingga Yixing mematung. _Please_ , ini bukan pelukan teromantis seperti pasangan-pasangan pada umumnya. Yixing mematung bukan hanya karena terkejut tapi juga memang tidak bisa bergerak. Dibandingkan merengkuh, Yifan lebih tepatnya mengikat tubuh Yixing dengan lengannya.

"Kalau perhatianku tidak sampai, keisenganku tidak membuatmu berpaling, bagaimana kalau dengan sentuhanku?"

Bisikan Yifan hanya membuat Yixing menghela nafas dengan pelan. Meski sebenarnya bulu kuduknya sudah meremang.

"Apa maumu?" Yixing terjebak dan ia hanya bisa bertanya. "Bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

"Kami sudah berpisah dan memilih berpura-pura menjadi pria heterosexual. "

"Aaah~ aku mengerti sekarang," ucap Yixing yang masih berada di dalam rengkuhan Yifan. "Kau itu hanya pria gagal _move on_ yang tengah mencari permainan baru."

Ucapan Yixing tentu membuat Yifan terkejut hingga melepaskan rengkuhannya. Sepertinya pertanyaan Yixing tepat sasaran.

"Aku sudah berulang-ulang bilang, aku bukan gay," ucap Yixing dengan nada heran. Kini Yixing membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Yifan. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yixing lagi.

"Apa aku salah jika aku tertarik padamu?" Tanya Yifan yang membuat Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak bisa memaksaku untuk tidak tertarik padamu."

Sebelum menambahkan Yifan mengucapkan pertayaannya yang selama ini ia pendam dengan hati-hati .

"Bukankah ayahmu seorang gay dan kau tinggal dengan pasangan gay?" Tanya Yifan dengan pelan. "Aku pikir kau.."

"Tertular?" Tanya Yixing sambil tersenyum miring. "Apa kau pikir gay itu semacam penyakit menular?" Yixing mendapatkan mata Yifan terbelalak kaget. "Tidak Yifan."

Malah sekarang, Yixing yang menatap Yifan dengan tidak habis pikir. Yifan yang diam membuat Yixing kembali berbicara.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan kau tertarik padaku atau tidak," ucap Yixing sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "Aku staffmu, apa etis kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?" Tanya Yixing dengan pertanyaan retoris. "Apa etis kau melakukan hal ini pada pria yang bahkan sudah memiliki seorang anak?" Masih dengan pertanyaan retorisnya. Yixing bertanya. "Apakah kau bisa memaksaku untuk tertarik juga padamu?"

Yifan terdiam dengan cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya ia bertanya dengan nada begitu amat heran.

"Tapi apa salahku?"

"Kau egois," ucap Yixing denga penekanan. "Apa kau pernah berpikir sekali saja, bagaimana perasaanku jika kau melakukan hal ini padaku?" Yixing masih menunggu jawaban yang jelas terlihat dari air muka Yifan. Tapi Yixing harus memperjelas ini semua. "Jawabannya, tidak kan?"

Yixing tahu perkataannya begitu sangat sentimentil. Tapi orang macam Yifan yang tidak mempan dengan bogeman. Cukup diberi kata-kata betapa kecewanya ia pada Yifan, itu saja sudah cukup.

Yixing kini bahkan keluar dari kamar hotel sambil membawa kopernya. Ia harus menyewa kamar paling murah jadinya. Tapi baru juga beberapa langkah Yifan sudah menghadang jalannya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Yifan sambil membungkukan tubuhnya dengan dalam. Yixing sampai terkaget-kaget melihatnya.

Beberapa teman kantornya yang kebetulan lewat langsung bertanya dengan heboh. Hingga sepanjang lorong hotel yang berisi teman sekantornya itu keluar dengan terkejut.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?"

Yixing sontak panas dingin melihat teman sekantornya malah mengerubuni mereka dengan penasaran.

"Aku tahu aku pria brengesek," ucap Yifan masih sambil membungkukkan bandannya. "Tapi aku sunggung-sungguh saat aku bilang akan bertanggung.. ARGHT!" teriak Yifan dengan keras.

Karena Yixing dengan cepat menendang tulang kering Yifan.

"Kenapa kau..? Loh?! Kenapa kalian berkumpul disini?" Tanya Yifan yang awalnya memasang wajah kesakitan langsung melongo.

"Masalah mie instan saja kok sampai segininya?" Kali ini yang bertanya merupakan ketua divisi produk yang bernama lengkap Henry Liu. "Nih! Beli mie instanmu kembali." Ucapnya sambil memberikan selembar uang pada Yixing.

"Mie?" Tanya Yixing dan Yifan dengan berbarengan. "Dari mana ceritanya itu?" Tanya Yifan heran.

"Dari Chen." Jawab Henry dengan enteng. "Kalian itu masalah sepele begitu sampai seheboh ini," ucap Henry sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Kalau masalahnya ketua timmu itu memperkosamu hingga hamil, baru heboh!"

Yixing yang mendengarnya, tanpa sadar meremas uang pemeberian ketua divisinya itu dengan kesal. Tapi Yixing tidak bisa berkata tidak sopan pada ketua divisi yang menepuk bahunya dengan pelan. Yixing hanya bisa pasrah karena keburu malu. Dan hanya membiarkan Yifan saat Yifan mengambil alih koper Yixing.

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan memang tak berulah. Untungnya. Tapi bagaimana reaksimu saat bangun tidur, kau langsung mendengar seseorang mendesah di kamar mandi sambil memanggil namamu. Dan satu hal lagi yang harus kalian ketahui. Terkadang kamar hotel memang kedap suara tapi tidak sampai kamar mandi. Jadi, mungkin kau tidak akan mendengar apa pun dari dalam kamar mandi. Tapi yang berada di luar kamar mandi biasanya bisa mendengar apa yang kau lakukan dengan jelas.

Tapi ini terlalu jelas hingga Yixing merasa gila sendiri. Untungnya handphonenya berdering dengan nyaring. Yixing sontak terbangun dengan terkejut berbarengan dengan suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibanting. Oke, ini bukan masalah kedap suara atau tidak tapi ketua timnya yang laknat itu melakukan onani sambil menatapnya yang tengah tertidur?

"Ayah sudah bangun?!" Teriak seorang gadis mungil dari sebrang terlfonnya.

"Ayah baru bangun." Jawab Yixing dengan nada frustasi.

Yuan yang menelfon dengan nada riang. Yixing sebenarnya senang tapi berkat Yifan mood paginya hancur. Saat Yifan keluar dengan wajah setebal tembok, Yixing langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Oh! Ini bukan komik yaoi, dimana sang uke akan ikutan terangsang hanya karena mendengar namanya dibuat sebagai perantara onani. Ia hanya perlu cuci muka sebelum sarapan.

"Ayah! Ingat! Sarapan sebelum jam 9 pagi!" ucap Yuan dengan nada yang selalu terdengar menggurui macam iklan di televisi.

Yixing hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menggosok gigi, Yuan memang tidak mendengar. Yixing sengaja membuat _load speaker_ sambungannya dengan Yuan.

Yixing harap Yifan bisa mendengar percakapannya? Yap! Lebih tepatnya Yixing berharap Yifan sadar ia tengah mengganggu seorang pria yang sudah memiliki anak. Dan memiliki kesibukan untuk mencari kerja demi anak. Bukan pria yang ARGHT! Seperti Yifan yang otaknya hanya memikirkan, bagaimana cara memasukkan penis ke dalam anus orang lain.

Kini Yifan dan Yixing sarapan bersama. Biasa, hotel selalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk para pengunjungnya. Yixing masih terus berbicara dengan Yuan di dalam telfon. Yixing tidak keberatan dan Yuan sendiri tidak ada cape-capennya. Tapi mungkin Ayahnya sudah frustasi karena tagihan telfonnya yang mungkin akan membentak. Tunggu frustasi? Bah! Ayahnya kan kaya!

"Yuan sudah sarapan?" tanya Yixing dengan nada penasaran. Karena gadisnya itu terus berceloteh. Sepertinya Yuan belum sarapan hingga Yixing berkata. "Kalau begitu kau juga harus sarapan sekarang."

Entah apa yang Yuan katakana hingga akhirnya, Yixing menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga. Yixing menghela nafas sambil tersenyum kecil. Untuk kecerewetan, Yuan pasti turunan dari ibunya. Yixing baru menyendokkan sarapannya, hingga seseorang menepuk bahunya dengan pelan.

"Lindia?!" seru Yixing dengan terkejut.

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan tahu diri jadi dia tidak berniat untuk berulah. Yixing benar ia keterlaluan. Berkat dering handphone Yixing, moodnya langsung menguap padahal sebentar lagi akan keluar. Dengan susah payah akhirnya memang keluar juga sih.

Sialnya lagi saat sarapan Yixing terus berbicara dengan anaknya di telfon. Oh! Yifan sebenarnya hanya ingin meminta maaf. Tapi saat seorang wanita yang kalau tidak salah mantan Yixing datang. Yifan lagi-lagi tidak bisa mengatakan permintamaafannya pada Yixing lagi. Yifan memang sudah mengatakan minta maaf tapi ia perlu berbicara secara personal juga pada Yixing.

Tapi Yixingnya malah tampak sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat menemukan wanita cantik berambut panjang namun memiliki jakun disamping Lindia.

"Ini Jiro, calon suamiku." Ucap Lindia dengan pelan

Yixing sontak membulatkan mulutnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi tangannya malah diacuhkan oleh Jiro. Yixing menunggu saat Lindia dan Jiro sedikit berdebat. Hingga akhirnya Jiro merelakan calon istrinya berbicara dengan mantan pacar yang menghamilinya. Yixing jadi tidak enak..

"Yuan sudah menceritakan semuanya." Yixing tanpa basa basi mengatakan hal itu dan membuat Lindia membelalakan matanya. "Dari cara Yuan berbicara, aku rasa aku salah," ucap Yixing dengan pelan saat menemukan air muka Lindia yang tampak sedih. "Kau ibu yang baik, maafkan aku."

"Dari cara kau berbicara di telfon bersama Yuan," gumam Lindia pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Terimakasih sudah menerima Yuan."

"Apa pertemuan ini sebuah kebetulan?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Lindia tertawa. Hei, Yixing sedang bercanda loh!

"Aku bekerja sebagai fotografer majalah dan calon suamiku model majalah tempatku bekerja."

Ah~ model androgini. Androgini itu merupakan pembagian peran dalam karakter maskulin dan feminim pada saat yang bersamaan. Pantas saja Yixing tadi bingung. Ternyata calon suami Lindia seorang pria cantik.

Yixing tidak bertanya secara langsung tapi Lindia mengerti maksud Yixing. Mungkin karena Lindia dan Yixing terbiasa bertanya dalam bentuk kode tidak langsung. Yixing hanya mengangguk hingga Lindia bertanya dengan pelan.

"Pria itu punyamu?" tanya Lindia yang membuat Yixing tersedak dengan cara berlebihan.

Saat Lindia datang Yifan secara sadar diri pindah meja.

"Bukan, dia bos timku, aku disini juga ada urusan pekerjaan sama sepertimu." Lindia cukup lama berpacaran dengan Yixing. Hingga Lindia pun tahu masalah apa yang terjadi di keluarga Yixing dengan terperinci. "Jadi.." gumam Yixing untuk mengganti topik. "Apa aku dan Yuan diundang ke dalam pesta pernikahanmu?" tanya Yixing dengan penasaran.

"Tentu, dimana alamat rumahmu? Aku akan kirim undangannya."

"Kau tahu alamat rumahku," ucap Yixing dengan pelan. Yixing tahu, Lindia tahu orang yang bisa ditanyai jika ia menghilang. Xiumin. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau hamil? Apa karena masalah keluargaku?" tanya Yixing dengan nada serba salah.

Lindia hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkata. "Mana mungkin aku tega memberikan beban tambahan untukmu."

Yixing berdecak dengan kesal sebelum berkata. "Kau membuatku menjadi pria brengsek."

"Halah! Kau memang brengsek Xing." Sahu Lindia yang membuat Yixing kembali tertawa kecil.

"Pria brengsek ini ingin meminta nomor handphonemu, boleh?" pertanyaan Yixing rupanya malah membuat Lindia terkejut.

"Untuk apa?"

"Apa kau tidak rindu pada gadis mungilmu?" tanya Yixing dengan heran. Ah! Yixing mengerti maksud keterkagetan Lindia. "Tenang saja, aku bukan pria yang hobi merebut wanita dari pria yang akan menikah."

"Oh! Oke! Aku .an tadi." Ucap Lindia tanpa rasa malu sama sekali.

Yixing langsung menyimpan nomor Lindia ke dalam handphonenya. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengusik Yixing.

"Eeeu.. Lin," panggil Yixing pelan. "Nanti saat menikah. kalian berdua tidak akan sama-sama menggunakan _bridal_ kan?" tanya Yixing dengan hati-hati. Soalnya si Jiro.. Jiro.. itu mukanya cantik banget.

Lindia tidak menjawab hanya menjitak kepala Yixing dengan kepalan tangannya. Yixing tahu Lindia melakukannya dengan seluruh tenaganya hingga Yixing hampir mengigit lidahnya sendiri. Oke, Yixing tahu arti dari jitakan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubungan Yixing dan Yifan sebenarnya baik-baik saja. Meski Yixing sedikit bingung dengan perubahan Yifan yang secara mendadak tidak mengusiknya lagi. Tapi Yixing tidak terlalu memusingkannya hingga ia bertemu dengan Yifan di tempat Yuan sekolah.

"Bos?" panggil Yixing dengan heran. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yixing penasaran.

"Oh! Apa Yuan sekolah disini?" tanya Yifan yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yixing.

Yixing tersinggung karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab. Tapi seorang pria berpakaian khas guru sekolah Yuan keluar. Pria berkulit tan dengan tatapan sedikit arogan. Err, Yixing sampai terkaget-kaget sendiri saat matanya berpapasan dengan mata pria berkulit tan itu. Memangnya bisa ya, wajah macam itu mengajar dan mengurus anak kecil?

"Ini kekasihku, Kim Jongin." Ucap Yifan tiba-tiba.

Bukan hanya Yixing yang terkejut, Jongin juga. Yifan kok bisa santai begitu mengenalkan pacarnya sendiri pada Yixing? Sontak Yixing menatap ke sekelilingnya yang ternyata hanya terdapat mereka bertiga. Kalau didengar orang lain kan bahaya. Belum lagi Jongin itu seorang guru. Itu masalah yang sedikit sensitif. Tuhan! Yixing baru sadar! Yuan dikelilingi oleh hubungan gay macam ini. Setelah kedua kakeknya sekarang gurunya sendiri.

"Aku Yixing, anak buah kekasihmu." Ucap Yixing dengan kaku. Takut kedua orang ini membaca pikirannya.

"AYAAAAAH!" teriak Yuan dengan menggelegar. Namun membebaskan Yixing dari situasi aneh ini. "Kakek muda sudah susah payah mengajarkanku bermain piano, hari ini ayah harus mendengarnya!" seru Yuan dengan nada marah. "Padahal aku sudah berlatih keras untuk Ay.."

Yixing langsung menaruh telunjuknya tepat di bibir Yuan. Hingga Yuan terkejut dan menghentikan perkataannya yang pasti panjang. Oke, kemarin malam Yixing salah karena tertidur saat Yuan akan memainkan pianonya.

"Kau boleh melanjutkan omelanmu setelah berpamitan dengan _Laŏshī_ ," ucap Yixing yang tentu saja dituruti oleh Yuan.

Tanpa disuruh Yuan pun berpamitan pada Yifan meski Yuan tampak menatap Yifan dengan lama.

"Ayah, kok Yuan sepertinya pernah bertemu dengan pacar _Laŏshī_ ya?" tanya Yuan saat Yixing tengah memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada tubuh Yuan.

"Yuan memang pernah bertemu di kantor Ayah, dia kan Bos Ayah," ucap Yixing dengan santai. Tapi tunggung ada yang janggal dengan pertanyaan Yuan hingga Yixing menatap putrinya dengan lekat. "Tahu dari mana Bos Ayah itu pacarnya _Laŏshī_ mu?" tanya Yixing dengan hat-hati.

"Auranya.." ucap Yuan sambil memainkan kesepuluh jarinya macam peramal-peramal. "Sama seperti Kakek Muda dan Kakek Besar kan, Yah?" tanya Yuan yang membuat Yixing menganga.

"Tahu dari mana?" tanya Yixing lagi.

"Terlihat." Jawab Yuan dengan santai. "Ayah, sepatu saja ada kanan kiri, kalau dua-duanya kiri, memangnya bisa dipakai?" tanya Yuan yang melenceng dari topik. "Mungkin masih bisa dipakai tapi tidak akan terasa nyaman." Ucap Yuan sambil menatap Yifan dan Jongin yang masuk ke dalam mobil.

Yixing tidak bisa memajukan mobilnya berkat perkataan Yuan. Yuannya sendiri langsung menatap ayahnya karena perkataannya tidak digubris. Tapi saat Yuan ingin protes yang ada Yuan malah bingung sendiri dengan ekspresi Yixing yang tampak mengerutkan dahinya.

"Umurmu berapa tahun sih?" tanya Yixing dengan pelan.

"Lima menuju enam tahun." Ucap Yuan dengan mantap sambil menunjukkan lima dan enam jarinya.

"Otakmu itu isinya apa?"

"Es krim." Jawab Yuan dengan lebih mantap lagi. "Rasa coklat."

"No!" ucap Yixing sambil menurunkan rem tangannya. Waktunya pulang.

"Ayaaaaah~" rengek Yuan dengan nada merajuk. "Satu saja."

"Tidak, terakhir kali kau makan es krim, kau tidak bisa tidur karena batuk-batuk." Ucap Yixing sambil melajukan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkiran.

"Ah! Ayah.. kalau permen?"

"Tidak."

"Es krim tidak boleh, permen tidak boleh, bolehnya apa?" tanya Yuan dengan kesal.

"Hmm.. pudding?"

"Rasa coklat?" tanya Yuan dengan nada bersemangat.

"Kau tidak mau coba rasa keju?" tanya Yixing.

"Iih! Memangnya ada?" tanya Yuan dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Entahlah, bukannya kau suka keju?" tanya Yixing sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Ya suka sih," gumam Yuan pelan. "Tapi gak pudding rasa keju juga, Ayah~" ucap Yuan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi heran.

"Kalau ada memangnya kau tidak mau coba?" tanya Yixing untuk memancing Yuan.

"Mau sih, tapi aku lagi ingin coklat," ucap Yuan sambil menunjukkan wajah seriusnya lagi. "Kalau ada, aku boleh beli dua saja, satu keju satunya lagi coklat." Ucap Yuan dengan solusi yang sangat menguntungkan.

"Dih! Enggaklah! Pilih salah satu!" seru Yixing dengan nada pura-pura protes.

"Dih! Ayah yang nawarin!" protes Yuan dengan nada yang sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi pria yang kau perkosa itu dia?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap ayah dan anak yang sedang asyik berdebat menuju tempat parkira. "Aku bukan pelampiasan dari Luhan ataupun pria itu kan?" tanya Jongin dengan nada mengancam.

Yifan hanya menatap Jongin dengan heran. Dia malas menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Kau iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Yifan dengan alis terangkat. "Kau juga sama sepertiku kan?" tanya Yifan sambil mengibaskan tangannya dengan pelan. "Pelampiasan dari Baekhyun."

"Sialan!" umpat Jongin yang untungnya sudah masuk ke dalam mobil Yifan.

Tapi Yifan malah memperhatikan mobil yang berisi murid Jongin dan anak buahnya sendiri dengan lekat. Rupanya Yixing hanya menampakkan wajah kagetnya saja tidak sampai sakit hati. Rencana Yifan kali ini juga gagal. Apa Yifan harus menyerah saja?

"Sudah menyerah saja," ucap Jongin sambil menarik dagu Yifan agar menatapnya. "Kau milikku sekarang."

Seperti adegan pada umumnya. Jongin langsung meraup bibir Yifan dengan cepat. Yifannya sendiri? Mana mungkin menolak lah! Dari pada frustasi dengan kegagalannya menarik perhatian Yixing. Lebih baik ia menikmati pria disebelahnya saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gimana kelanjutannya?**

 **Yah sudahlah..**

 **dari part 4 alurnya memang udah mulai kacau berkat tangan dingin seseorang yang lagi tahun baruan di negeri Upin Ipin ma pacaranya..**

 **Da aku mah apa atuh udah jomblo tahun baruan sama skripsi pula**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hahahah si mba ber curhat. Oke, untuk part ini full tulisan mba ber. Tapi aku yang post karena mba ber ngambek padahal udah diajak tapi gak mau. Nasib jadi anak baik-baik mah gak usah protes!**

 **Dan ini jelas! Part balas dendam kesumet ini!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Giman kelanjutannya?**

 **Entahlah, sampai ketemu tahun depan aja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat akhir tahun**

 **Dan**

 **Selamat tahun baru**

 **.**

 **Pst! Sekarang malem Jum'at loh!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAI!**

 **Masih inget fanfic ini?**

.

.

.

Yifan terdiam karena pertengkarang yang ada di apartemennya antara mantan kekasih dan kekasihnya sendiri. Luhan yang dulu selingkuh dengan Jongin kini beralih menjadi pria beristri. Sedangkan Jongin yang dulu pacarnya Baekhyun melampiaskan semuanya pada Luhan. Tapi karena Luhan memilih untuk berkeluarga dengan cara yang normal. Jongin beralih pada Yifan yang kebetulan Yifan sedang frustasi pada staffnya sendiri.

Parahnya staffnya ini tengah duduk menjadi saksi tidak bisu. Sibuk dengan laptop dan headset yang terpasang di kedua telinga. Yifan meminta Yixing datang ke apartemennya bukan untuk mendengarkan pertengkaran kedua orang ini untuk merebutkan Yifan. Tapi untuk membantunya menganalisis data yang masuk. Orang desain tentu harus pintar menganalisis data kan? Bukan hanya bisa menggambar.

"Aku rasa model full face tidak hanya menjadi desain favorit tapi juga kebutuhan," ucap Yixing tiba-tiba sambil menunjukkan data dari divisi pemasaran. Yifan awalnya terkejut namun akhirnya ikut menatap data yang disodorkan Yixing. "Untuk yang wanitanya desain simple yang tidak membuat rambutnya berantakan maupun lembab karena berkeringat masih menjadi incaran." Ujar Yixing lagi dengan tenang.

Kini Yifan yang berbicara. "Untuk urusan warna dan gambar, kita bisa andalkan Sehun dan Chen, mereka paling jago untuk memprediksi motor apa yang akan laris manis dipasaran, kita hanya perlu menyesuaikan kebutuhan pasar sesuai dengan rekomendasi divisi pemasaran."

"Aku rasa kita perlu juga mendesain helm anak-anak dengan warna yang menarik," ucap Yixing dengan pelan. "Divisi pemasaran bilang, tahun kemarin pasaran helm anak-anak lumayan meningkat, aku rasa lebih baik kita juga mengambil kesempatan itu."

"Aku setuju padamu."

"Setuju pantatmu!" teriak Luhan dengan murka. Yang anehnya cukup membuat Yifan kaget namun malah membuat Yixing menatap Luhan dengan heran. "Kalian masih sempat-sempatnya membicara pekerjaan?" tanya Luhan kesal.

"Ingat, kau sudah punya calon istri," tegur Jongin dengan nada mengejek. "Kau pikir Yifan akan menerimamu setelah kau menikah? Apa kau gila?" tanya Jongin dengan nada kesal dan muak.

"Kau berani memacari pacar sahabatmu lalu meminta sahabatmu menjadi kekasihmu," balas Luhan dengan tak kalah tajam. "Kau paling hanya jadi pelampiasan saja."

Namun tiba-tiba Luhan dan Jongin menatap Yixing dengan tajam.

"Aku hanya seorang staff beranak satu yang diserang oleh bosnya sendiri," ucap Yixing dengan lancar. Saat Luhan dan Jongin akan menyentaknya. Yixing tiba-tiba mengacungkan sebuah bungkusan kecil dari plastik berwarna abu-abu mengkilap. Itu semacam bungkus kondom. Luhan dan Jongin sontak menatap Yifan dengan murka. "Jika kalian bilang ini sebuah hubungan tidak mengikat macam film sex in the city versi gay, seharusnya kalian tidak perlu merebutkan bosku ini," ujar Yixing yang entah kenapa ingin tertawa melihat raut wajah Yifan yang bingung. "Bisa jadi saat kalian bertengkar merebutkannya, dia sebenarnya sedang sibuk berburu lelaki lain di luar sana."

"Yi.. Yixing!" panggil Yifan dengan nada frustasi.

Sayangnya Yixing sudah berpamitan terlebih dahulu. Yixing tertawa puas saat melihat Yifan diserang oleh Luhan dan Jongin. Sebelum Yixing masuk ke dalam lift, tangan Yixing merogoh saku celananya dan membuang sebuah benda terbuat dari karet ke dalam ranjang sampah. Yak! Ia tengah membuang kondom. Tidak, Yixing tidak membawanya dengan sengaja. Ia tidak sengaja menemukan sebungkus kondom diselipan sofa milik bosnya saat ia menghilangkan pulpennya. Awalnya ia tidak peduli namun karena pertengkaran Luhan dan Jongin yang memusingkan, membuat Yixing nekat melakukan hal itu. Karena ia tidak mau masuk ke dalam pertengkaran tidak penting itu.

Namun saaf pintu lift akan tertutup sebuah tangan menahannya dan Yixing diserang oleh bosnya sendiri. Bukan di serang layaknya pasukan Sparta memang. Tapi ini termasuk ke dalam penyerangan. Karena bosnya dengan seenaknya menarik tangannya untuk keluar dari lift. Kini tangan Yifan melingkar dengan indahnya di pinggang Yixing.

"Aku melakukannya dengan dia," jawab Yifan yang membuat Yixing melebarkan mulutnya dengan terkejut. "Kau yang memulainya duluan tadi." Bisik Yifan yang membuat Yixing meringis.

Yixing terkurung di dalam mobil Yifan. Melarikan diri. Mereka berdua melarikan diri dari ganasnya Luhan dan Jongin. Padahal ia membawa motor saat kemari. Soalnya, akhir pekan kota besar di China itu padat!

Yixing baru saja keluar dari mobil Yifan. Mobil Yifan tak beranjak pergi, katanya menunggu apartemennya sampai kosong. Saat ia baru masuk ke halaman rumah, yang ia temukan malah Yuan dan Chanyeol yang membawa dua koper yang lumayan besar. Apa-apaan ini.

"Nenekmu akan datang." Chanyeol berkata bahkan sebelum Yixing bertanya. Tapi,,

Cukup dengan kalimat sederhana itu. Yixing dengan sigap, menarik Yuan untuk digendong. Mengambil koper dan kunci mobil yang sudah disiapkan Chanyeol. Bahaya jika neneknya tahu ia sudah punya anak hasil menghamili seorang wanita. Dan itu juga tidak baik bagi Yuan. Kasian Yuan kalau mendapatkan perkataan sadis nenenknya. Ingat, ayahnya saja seorang Zhang Siwon apalagi neneknya.

"Bos!' Yixing mengetuk jendela mobil Yifan yang ternyata masih di dalam mobil.

"Ya?" Sebenarnya Yifan bingung melihat Yixing yang menggendong Yuan dengan wajah cemas. Tapi Yifan juga tidak bisa kemana-mana karena di apartemennya masih ada Luhan dan Kai.

"Apa aku boleh sementara ini menginap di apartemenmu?" Yixing tahu ia sedang kehilangan arah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia harus menemukan tempat menginap untuk Yuan.

"Hah?" Yifan merasa ada sesuatu yang menimpa kepalanya entah bunga entah batu.

"Bersama Yuan juga." Tambah Yixing sambil menunjuk Yuan yang berdadah-dadah ria tanpa ekspresi.

"HAH?!" Oke mungkin batu akik yang menimpanya. Kesempatan langka nan berharga tapi..

"Boleh tidak?" desak Yixing. Pada akhirnya Yifan hanya mengangguk.

Awalnya Yifan akan menawari tumpangan. Tapi ternyata Yixing memilih untuk membawa mobilnya. Padahal motornya sendiri masih ada diparkiran apartemennya. Yifan baru memakirkan mobilnya. Sedetik kemudian mobil Yixing muncul dan memarkirkan mobilnya tepat disampingnya.

"Bos!"

"Paman!"

Yifan yang keluat dari mobil hanya bisa terbengong-bengong ria melihat wajah panic Yixing dan Yuan. Yixing langsung bertanya apa Luhan dan Kai masih disini. Melihat mobil Luhan dan motor Kai yang sudah menghilang. Bisa dipastikan mereka berdua sudah pergi. Yifan melihat Yixing yang dengan susah payah mengeluarkan dua koper, satu berwarna hijau neon dan satunya berwarna pink terang. Benar-benar pemilihan warna yang mencolok.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Yifan sambil menyeret koper pink yang kemungkinan besar milik Yuan ke dalam lift.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang.." jawab Yixing sambil melirik Yuan yang berdiri disamping kakinya.

"Kau yakin menginap ditempatku?" sebenarnya ini pertanyaan utama Yifan. Ada angin apa, hingga Yixing mau menginap di apartemennya. Dan meminta tolong padanya. Tadi mau datang ke apartemennya saja harus dirayu dengan makan siang gratis. Oh, ia jadi bisa balas dendam kan..

"Hmm.. namamu yang terlintas pertama dipikiranku."

Jantung Yifan rasanya langsung berhenti berdetak saking kagetnya. Tapi Yifan malah menunjukkan ekpresi membulatkan mulutnya sama seperti Yuan. Alasan sederhana yang cukup membuat Yifan harus mengendalikan diri untuk tidak tersenyum senang. Tapi terlambat, karena Yuan memergoki Yifan yang sendari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Paman tidak menyukai ayahku kan?" itu adalah ucapan pertama Yuan saat ketiganya keluar dari lift. Yifan hanya diam tak menjawab. "Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai ayahku." Gumama Yuan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas dengan pelan. "Dan ayah.."

"Nanti akan ayah ceritakan di dalam." Potong Yixing.

"Tsk, oke."

Yifan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya melihat ayah dan anak yang sedikit mirip.

Yifan memang memiliki kamar kosong untungnya. Baru kali Yifan melihat Yixing yang langsung sibuk mengurus Yuan. Bahkan Yixing belum mengganti kemejanya. Menggulung lengan kemeja dan membawa Yuan ke kamar mandi. Meski Yuan menatap Yifan dengan nada mengancam.

"Paman aku pinjam kamar mandinya," ucap Yuan dengan nada sedikit bossy mirip ayahnya. "Dan tolong jangan mengintip," kali ini Yifan bingung untuk menanggapi perkataan Yuan. Sebenarnya sejak tadi Yifan bingung menanggapi setiap celetukkan yang keluar dari mulut kecil Yuan. "Karena pedofilia sangat marak akhir-akhir ini."

"Dia bukan pedofil." Tegur Yixing sambil terkikik pelan. Dan Yifan hanya bisa menatap Yuan dengan kelopak mata yang bergetar.

"Ayah kita harus mengantisipasi segala hal," ucap Yuan sambil bercakak pinggang. "Walau pun berat hati, pada akhirnya aku memutuskan hanya ayah satu-satunya laki-laki yang boleh melihat tubuhku." Kini Yuan bahkan menutup tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang. Dan jangan lupa dengan suara Yuan yang sedikit dramaris ditambah nada meringis.

Yixing ikut tersenyum meringis melihat anaknya yang masih setinggi pahanya. Meski akhirnya Yixing hanya bisa bilang.

"Iya, cerewet!" Yixing bahkan sempat-sempatnya menekan hidung Yuan yang sayangnya memang tidak terlalu mancung.

"Ini masalah etika dan norma yang berlaku Ayah!"

"Iya,, iya.. cepat mandi."

"Hmm~ Ayah.."

"Apa lagi?" Yixing tengah menyampirkan aduk Yuan ke bahunya.

"Boleh tidak untuk hari ini aku tidak mandi?"

"Tidak."

"Whyyyyyy?"

"Apa tadi kau bilang? etika dan norma? Kebersihat merupakan bagian dari estetika." Ucap Yixing yang membuat Yuan mengembungkan pipinya. "Jangan banyak berdebat."

Yuan hanya bisa bersidekap sambil menggerutu tanpa suara. Yixing yang sudah tidak sabaran langsung mengendong Yuan. Gadis munggil itu seketika menjerit karena kaget. Ayahnya ini bisa-bisanya mengendongnya seperti karung beras. Mana dia pakai rok pula. Kalau celana dalamnya kemana-mana bagaimana?

"Ayah!" jerit Yuan yang tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Yixing.

Hingga pintu kamar mandi ditutup. Yifan hanya bisa melongo. Yifan sedikit takjub melihat ayah dan anak saling berdebat dalam bahasa yang cukup berat. Mulai membahas etika dan norma, yang intinya adalah perdebatan tentang madi dan tidak mandi.

Yifan baru saja membuka lemari es untuk mengambil bahan makanan. Padahal ia tidak terlalu pintar memasak. Tapi kan ada tamu, jadi Yifan harus menjamu keduanya dengan baik. Belum lagi tamu itu Yixing.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Yixing yang sudah berada disamping Yifan denga posisi sama-sama jongkok.

"Paman!" tegur Yuan yang langsung membuat Yifan terkaget-kaget, Sepertinya Yifan harus mulai membiasakan dengan teriakan Yuan. "Paman ada pudding?" tanya Yuan sambil menjulurkan kepalanya, mengintip ke dalam lemari es Yifan. Tentu saja Yuan langsung mendapat teguran dari Yixing meski hanya dengan dehaman.

"Yuan~" peringat pertama dari Yixing.

"Maafkan saya paman," Yuan kini meletakkan kedua tangannya diperut dan membungkuk dengan perlahan. Yifan hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Tapi bolehkan saya meminta pudding, kalau bisa yang rasa coklat." Yifan dan Yixing hampir terjungkal mendengar permohonan Yuan yang masih dengan posisi sigap dengan senyuman lebar.

"Yuan.." kepala Yixing rasanya berdenyut sekarang.

"Ayah!" kini Yuan menghela nafas dengan nada kesal. "Coklat itu bisa membantu kita untuk mengurangi kadar stress!"

"Memangnya kau ini stress kenapa?" tanya Yixing dengan nada tidak habis pikir. Bisa-bisanya anak TK terserang stress.

"Aku stress karena ayah tidak juga memberikanku alasan," kini bahkan Yuan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kenapa sekarang kita harus menumpang di apartemen boss ayah?"

"Akan ayah jelaskan setelah kita makan."

"Oke, baiklah." Ucap Yuan sambil berjalan menuju meja makan. Yaun bahkan sudah siap dengan posisinya di meja makan.

"Putrimu itu.." gumam Yifan dengan terpukau.

"Dia bukan putri," celetuk Yixing. "Tapi ratu!"

"Ayah~" panggil Yuan dengan nada mengancam.

"Apa?" sahut Yixing dengan malas.

"Aku mendengarmu." Kini ayah dan anak ini saling bertatapan dengan tajam. Sama-sama tidak mau mengalah.

Kali ini Yifan tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Yifan tiba-tiba tertawa dengan menggelegar hingga membuat Yixing dan Yuan menatap Yifan dengan heran. Yifan sambil menitihkan air matanya saking gelinya. Duh, ia tidak menyangka Yuan aslinya seperti ayahnya. Sama persis. Senang mendebatkan segala hal.

"Paman tidak punya pudding coklat," ucap Yifan sambil mengangkat sesuatu. "Tapi paman punya beer."

"Hah?" Yuan menatap Yifan dengan cara, _apa kau gila?_ Gak ding, Yuan mana tau beer itu macam apa.

"Yang benar saja." Kini Yixing rasanya ingin menggeplak kepala bosnya.

"Bercanda, paman hanya punya susu dingin rasa coklat." Yuan langsung mengangguk dengan semangat. Sedangkan Yifan mengambil gelas sambil mengecek tanggal kadaluarsa. Maklum ini bukan punya dia.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau meminum itu." Komentar Yixing.

"Punya Luhan." Jawab Yifan sekenanya. Dia langsung mengigit bibir bawahnya, takut mengatakan hal yang salah. Tapi Yixing hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kau mandi saja duluan." Saran Yifan saat melihat banyaknya keringat yang keluar dari tubuh Yixing.

"Hmm? Habis masak saja..hmm.." gumam Yixing saat melihat lemari es Yifan yang kosong melompong. "Besok kita belanja bagaimana?" tanya Yixing pada saat itu juga. Yifan jadi memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak kan. Kok, ia merasa jadi punya istri. "Bos bisa masak kan?" tapi panggilan Yixing menghancurkan imajinasinya.

"Yah, aku biasanya delivery-an sih." Gumam Yifan sambil menunjuk beberapa lembar brosur restoran yang menyediakan layanan pesan antar. (urang mah pake Go-Food Fan!). "Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Yixing menarik semua brosur.

"Dih! Mahal ini Boss!" jerit Yixing yang membuat Yifan terlonjak kaget. "Dasar Tuan Muda." Gumam Yixing yang membuat Yifan melirik dengan nada tidak suka. "Lebih murah kalau masak sendiri loh Bos." Maklum dulu saat Yixing kabur dari rumah kan mau tidak mau dia harus belajar memasak buat berhemat.

"Aku mau udang." Oke, mereka berdua sempat melupakan Yuan. Yixing langsung menjongkokan tubuhnya dihadapan Yuan. Sebelum Yixing berkata Yuan langsung membekap mulut Yixing. "Iya aku akan makan sayur juga Ayah."

Dengan gemas Yixing langsung mengusap kepala Yuan dengan keras. Serius keras karena rambut Yuan yang mulai kering langsung berantakan seperti benang kusut.

"Tidak sopan menutup mulut orang tua yang sedang berbi..." Ucap Yixing sambil mengacungkan telenjuknya. Tapi Yuan malah menangkup wajah Yixing dengan kedua tangannya. Dan mengecup bibir Yixing dengan kilat.

Yixing speechless seketika dan Yifan langsung membalalakkan matanya dengan terkejut. Tapi ternyata Yaun juga terkejut melihat Yixing yang terkejut.

"Wah!" Yuan shock.

"Wah apanya?" tanya Yifan heran.

"Aku sering melihat kakek muda melakukan hal ini pada kakek besar, ternyata berhasil." Kedua tangan Yuan masih memegang wajah Yixing. Namun sedetik kemudian melepaskan kedua tangannya. Yuan hanya merasa ia harus kabur saat ini juga. Jadi dengan cepat Yaun berlari. Sejauh mungkin dari Yixing.

"Yuu~AAAAN!" seru Yixing dengan geram.

Yifan menatap Yixing dengan alis yang terangkat. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat Yuan yang mondar mandir sibuk mencari tempat sembunyi. Yuan bahkan mengusak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Mumpung Yixing masih dalam posisi jongkok. Saat Yixing menegakkan tubuhnya, Yuan langsung menjerit dengan nada melengking. Mendengar jeritan Yuan membuat kepala Yifan berdenyut dengan seketika. Dari pada memperhatikan Yixing yang dalam mode marah. Yifan lebih memilih untuk memesan beberapa makanan. Apa tadi? Udang dan sayuran ya?

Yixing masih mengejar Yuan yang berlari. Saat Yifan sibuk dengan beras dan rice cooker. Karena ada tiga orang dia menakar cukup banyak. Sekaligus untuk besok pagi. Saat ia mencuci beras, ia menemukan Yixing yang bercakak pinggang dengan Yuan yang sudah duduk bersimpuh sambil menangkup kedua tangannya. Hoho ayah yang galak.

"Jangan melakukan hal itu pada siapa pun!" Yixing mulai dengan ceramahnya. Posisi Yixing kini duduk sila di hadapan Yuan. Bersamaan dengan Yifan yang menekan tanda masak di rice cooker. Dan Yuan menjawab dengan pembelaannya bahwa kakek muda dan kakek besar juga melakukannya. Yifan bisa menebak siapa itu. "Ayolah, apa susahnya bilang iya?" keluh Yixing sambil mengusak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

"Aku kan perlu alasan." Bela Yuan dengan sama keras kepalanya.

"Apa kau akan melakukan hal itu juga padaku?" tanya Yifan tiba-tiba. Dan Yuan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pada kakekmu?" Yuan menjawab dengan kata mungkin. "Teman-temanmu?" Yuan mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba untuk membayangkannya. Hasilnya Yuan hanya menggarukkan kepalanya dengan bingung. "Apa yang kamu lakukan tadi bisa menarik para pedofilia loh."

"Masa?" Yuan ragu dan Yixing hanya diam dalam posisi memunggungi Yifan.

"Kalau kau mencium semua orang seperti tadi."

"Oke, aku menyerah." Yuan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan Yifan hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Menyerah? Kita sedang tidak berdebat." Yixing bahkan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ternyata masih belum selesai.

"Tapi ayah bilang, aku harus mempertahankan argumenku ketika aku tidak salah." Yuan kembali dalam mode lupa umur. Argumentasi? Yifan cukup terkejut mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Yuan. Sebenarnya anak ini beneran masih TK kah?

"Tapi yang kau lakukan barusan itu salah." Yixing tetap pada pendiriannya. Yuan tanpa sadar melirik Yifan untuk meminta dukungan.

"Hmm.. Aku juga penasaran apa yang salah." Yifan pada akhirnya menaikan kedua bahunya. Sebenarnya ia tidak boleh ikut campur dalam mengasuh anak. Yixing pada akhirnya hanya menghela nafas.

"Menyela orang berbicara." Yixing berkata dengan penuh penekanan. "Bahkan jika kamu tahu apa yang akan lawan bicaramu bicarakan. Kamu harus mendengarnya terlebih dahulu." Sepertinya Yuan dan Yifan mulai mengerti sebenarnya apa yang dipermasalahkan oleh Yixing. Ternyata bukan karena Yuan mencium Yixing. "Menutup mulut ayah dengan tanganmu atau dengan mencium ayah. Itu tetap salah dan tidak sopan namanya. Apalagi pada orang yang lebih tua."

Seketika semuanya hening. Yuan tahu kalau yang ia lakukan salah jadi ia pun tidak melirik Yifan untuk meminta dukungan. Sedangkan Yifan hanya bisa tersenyum pelan kala Yuan meminta maaf pada ayahnya sendiri.

"Yah, meski yang dikatakan bos ayah, ada benarnya juga." Ucap Yixing sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. "Jangan mencium sembarangan orang, itu tidak baik dan belum tentu orang yang kau cium itu suka." Ejek Yixing yang sebenarnya lebih menyindir kepada Yifan. Ingat, Bosnya itu suka mencium seenaknya.

"Baik." Ucap Yuan dengan menurut. Meski tidak begitu mengerti dengan perkataan ayahnya.

"Oh ya! Ini untuk mu." Ucap Yifan sambil menyerahkan secangkir susu coklat pada Yuan.

"Jangan langsung di minum." Ucap Yixing yang mengambil handuknya. Kemejanya basah karena keringat.

"Susu ini tidak panas dan sudah dingin, apa yang harus ditunggu?" tanya Yuan dengan nada frustasi, Dari tadi ayahnya selalu mengatakan dengan kalimat negatif. Tidak, jangan, tidak boleh. Apa yang sebenarnya harus Yuan lakukan?!

"Justru karena terlalu dingin, sekarang sudah malam, nanti kau bisa kena flu." Jelas Yixing. Dan Yuan hanya menghela nafas dengan kesal.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu keberatan kalau dicium olehmu." Bisik Yifan yang membuat Yixing mendelik.

"Aku yang keberatan." Balas Yixing.

"Masa?" goda Yifan.

Yixing terlalu malas menggubris godaan Yifan. Dan kebetulan bel apartemennya berbunyi. Sepertinya pesanannya sudah datang. Dan benar saja, pesanannya datang. Yixing berdeham pelan sebelum masuk kamar mandi. Saat Yuan diam-diam meminum susu coklat yang masih dingin.

"Aku haus ayah." Keluh Yuan tanpa sadar. Meski hanya gerakan bibir tapi cukup membuat Yixing tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

"Dia menginap di apartemen Bossnya sendiri?" tanya Siwon bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang mematikan lampu kamar. "Bukannya dia itu mantanmu ya?" tambah Siwon sambil menyalakan lampu meja di sampingnya. Err, sepertinya ini tanda-tanda ada yang mau mengajak Chanyeol berdebat. "Ah satu lagi, dia juga yang dulu memperkosa Yixing kan?"

"Terus kenapa?" Chanyeol sedang malas berdebat. Bahkan ia tak pernah sekali pun pernah bernafsu untuk berdebat.

"Kalian percaya sekali ya, dengan yang namanya Yifan." Ayahnya Yixing yang satu ini memang cemburuan jadi tolong maklumi saja.

"Cemburu?" pancing Chanyeol yang anehnya malah medekati dan kini sama-sama duduk disamping suaminya. Padahal seharusnya ia menjauh saja. Tapi tidak, Chanyeol kini bahkan mendekatkan wajahnya dan menaruh dagunya di bahu pria yang pura-pura sibuk membaca. Padahal membaca dalam cahaya remang-remang itu tidak baik.

"Aku hanya khawatir." Ucap pria paruh baya itu sambil merendahkan bahunya. Dan mengganti posisinya menjadi tiduran, memunggungi Chanyeol. Oke, Chanyeol mulai jengah dengan aksi ngambek Siwon.

"Tenang, kan ada Yuan!" seru Chanyeol sambil memukul pantat Siwon dengan gemas. Kalau Yifan masih waras, tidak mungkinkan Yifan menyerang Yixing. Kecuali kalau kewarasan Yifan hilang. "Jam berapa ibumu datang?"

Siwon langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Chanyeol terjungkal karena Siwon tiba-tiba meremas kedua lengan atas Chanyeol. Kini posisi Chanyeol jadi rebahan dibawah Siwon. Chanyeol sampai harus menahan perut berotot Siwon dengan susah payah karena kedua lengannya masih di cengram. Lagi pula kenapa juga suaminya itu memasang tampang muram.

"Dia ibumu juga loh~" Siwon berkata dengan sendu. Dan cukup membuat Chanyeol terbelalak kaget. Tapi sedetik kemudian Chanyeol malah terkikik geli hingga air matanya keluar.

"Aku pikir kenapa, sampai wajahmu muram begitu," celetuk Chanyeol sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Siwon. Tapi cengkramannya malah semakin mengencang. "Aku tahu.. aku tahu.." ucap Chanyeol pelan. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi kalau neneknya Yixing sampai sekarang tidak setuju dengan hubungan mereka. Dan itu wajar. "Kau bisa memaksaku tapi tidak orang tuamu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku serius!" Siwon bahkan menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. Tapi Chanyeol hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya saja. "Aku menyerah!" keluh Siwon sambil melepaskan cengkramannya. Dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. "Keras ya.." Gumam Siwon sambil menepuk dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Kalau mau yang empuk ya, gelendotannya sama wanita lah!

"Benar-benar kacau." Gumam Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala Siwon dengan pelan.

Gimana ya? Ibu mana yang tidak khawatir saat tahu ternyata pernikahan kedua anaknya hanya pura-pura. Pernikahannya tidak pura-pura, pasangannya itu loh yang dimanipulasi. Bukan berjenis kelamin perempuan dan lebih muda dari cucunya pula. Tapi lebih mengkhawatirkan lagi jika sang ibu datang dan mengetahui ia sudah memiliki cicit hasil dari hamil di luar nikah. Bisa terkena serangan jantung nanti.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan pelan. Sontak Siwon mendongkakkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Bukannya menjawab pria paruh baya ini hanya memajukan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Siwon dan kembali pada posisi semula, sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk kembali mengelus kepalanya.

Siwon melirik dan mengamati Chanyeol yang hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong. Pasangannya itu kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Chanyeol itu sebenarnya cerewet tapi sekalinya diam. Ya benar-benar diam. Ide jahil Siwon muncul, ia membuka kancing piyama Chanyeol. Hanya dua kancing paling atas kok. Dan mengecup pelan tulang selangka. Tapi karena tidak ada respon, kecupan itu berubah jadi gigitan dan isapan keras.

"Sakit!" Chanyeol bahkan sampai menjitak kepala Siwon. Chanyeol seketika mengeluh karena mendapatkan tanda merah di tulang selangkanya. "Kau kenapa sih?"

"Enggak." Siwon pura-pura memejamkan matanya masih dengan posisi yang sama, menindih Chanyeol meski hanya kepalanya saja. Tapi pada akhirnya Siwon bertanya. "Dari tadi kau itu memikirkan apa?"

"Ooh.. kepo," celetuk Chanyeol yang membuat Siwon berdecih. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan ibu dan Yuan."

"Aku tidak dikhawatirkan?" Siwon itu memang sesuatu ya? Hmm.. Hmm..

"Enggak." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Siwon menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah cemberut, tapi Chanyeol tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Tsk, tidak perhatian." Chanyeol langsung membalikkan badannya dan memunggungi Chanyeol.

Malas menanggapi, Chanyeol sendiri ikut-ikutan memunggungi Siwon. Dan menarik selimutnya. Tapi belum lima menit Siwon langsung membalikkan badannya dan menarik bahu Chanyeol yang padahal sebentar lagi ia sudah akan terlelap tidur.

"Kalau ada pasangan yang sedang marah, harusnya kan kau bujuk!" seru Siwon yang membut Chanyeol mencubit bibir Siwon dengan gemas. Kan, ganggu orang tidur itu tidak baik. "Kau.."

"Tidur!" titah Chanyeol yang anehnya langsung membuat Siwon menurut. Siwon langsung memeluk Chanyeol meski dengan wajah cemberut.

"Jangan marah~" rengek Siwon berulang-ulang dan sukses membuat kepala Chanyeol pening.

Chanyeol menenggakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Siwon dengan tatapan kesal tapi dengan mata mengantuk. "Aku cuman ingin tidur~" keluh Chanyeol yang lebih mirip seperti rengekan.

"Iya.. Iya.. Ayo tidur." bujuk Siwon sambil mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk kembali tidur. Kali ini gantian Siwon yang menaruh kepala Chanyeol di dadanya. Dan mengelus pelan kepala Chanyeol sampai dia tertidur.

Pasangan aneh..

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Ada yang masih menanti fanfic ini?**

 **Tesis punya efek depresi yang lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan Skripsi**

 **Ini dia cara menghilangkan depresi ampuh..**

 **Jadi saya yang ambil alih fanfic ini**

 **.**

 **Harusnya bagian Netonett sih**

 **Tapi kita maklumi saja dia sedang galau**

 **Galau kenapa?**

 **Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Btw, maaf ya harus nunggu lama**


End file.
